


Blood on the Gaslights

by Averyluxx



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampire Hunter AU, Vampires, werewolf!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averyluxx/pseuds/Averyluxx
Summary: A victorian-Esque Eos is under a paranormal attack, leaving its victims mangled and bloody... if it leaves a body at all. Ignis never anticipated his paranormal hunting would ever come to this. Now with a childhood friend missing, Noctis needs Ignis so that they can determine where the threat truly lies. All while dealing with some new...emotions.~Hope you like slow burn
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Cobblestone

Clouds began to roll over the evening sky, and the smell of rain was already in the air. Ignis quickly adjusted his top hat over his brow and quickened his pace. The last thing he needed was the fresh bread he had just picked up from the bakery going soggy. The city of Insomnia was unseasonably rainy for this time of year. The sound of clopping hooves and carriage wheels rattling against the cobblestone echoed down the alleyway. As he approached the main road, he could hear two women talking as they stood on the corner of the walkway. Normally he would tune out idle gossip, but something that was said caught his ear. 

"...aye, and they found her back behind the fishery all bloodied up, the poor dear. They say it's wild dogs that made their way into the city." The other woman let out a quiet gasp. "It's a right shame, really. Heard about it this morning. She was a bright young girl, too. Talented with a needle and thread." 

"A right shame indeed…" the other woman responded. 

Ignis continued to cross the street, not wanting to linger too long on the women's conversation. It lingered in the front of his mind, however. To his knowledge this was the third attack this month, and the eighth one this year. Surely he may have his work cut out for him, however he wasn't without his theories. He walked further down the block and approached the door to his townhome. As he turned the key he could feel a couple raindrops hit the brim of his hat. 

Just in time. He thought, always priding himself on his consistently good timing. He stepped through the front door with a sigh of relief. He placed his top hat on the rack with care and removed the long woolen jacket, all while juggling his sack of groceries in one arm at a time. He began to make his way back towards the kitchen, but was stopped by a low voice coming from the parlor. 

"Ignis! You're home awfully late." Sitting on the couch next to the fireplace was his companion and flatmate Gladiolus, book in hand as per usual. He placed the ribbon neatly in the crease and set the book down. He stood to follow as Ignis proceeded into the kitchen. "You should have let me know, it's starting to get dangerous at night. At the very least keep a dagger on you." Ignis chuckled lightly as he set the groceries on the counter. He looked to Gladiolus as he removed his neck scarf and rolled up his white shirt sleeves. 

"You're absolutely right! Next time I anticipate a late arrival, I shall send a messenger raven post-haste!" He gave his friend a cheeky smile as he began unpacking the groceries. Gladiolus watched him lay out the ingredients anxiously, wondering what Ignis would be preparing. "I thought I would prepare a nice curry dish for dinner tonight." He said, as if reading his thoughts. Gladio nodded in approval. After tying on his apron and readjusting his glasses Ignis got right to work. Gladio folded his arms and sat down on a small wooden chair next to the window. 

"I'm serious. There was another attack last night. They found a young woman dead back behind a fishery. Last week it was a lawyer in lower Insomnia outside the theater district. I can only imagine what he was doing down there." He gave a small laugh, though there wasn't much humorous about the situation. "Have to wonder what it is, but to hell with wild dogs. This is beyond those mutts." The words hung in the air. The silence was broken as Ignis began chopping the onions. 

After about an hour, dinner was prepared and Ignis and Gladio sat down to eat. The curry smelled absolutely divine. Onion, cayenne, and curry wafted through the kitchen air and filled the senses. Gladio let out a soft hum of joy over the chicken and spice as he ate. Ignis' cooking was something else, far superior to any restaurant found in Upper Insomnia. Whenever he would tell him this however, Ignis would brush it off as flattery. (Albeit with a small smirk of satisfaction.) When they finished eating, Ignis stood up to prepare the coffee for the evening. 

"I did try looking into the situation some more." said Ignis. With a coffee tray in hand they made their way back into the parlor room. Gladio rekindled the fire and Ignis took his usual spot in the armchair close to the fireplace, opposite the couch. "I went to speak with my father about it, but I'm sure you know how that went." He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "He doesn't respect my work, says it isn't a 'true science.' Though I don't see how leeches and bloodletting are reasonable or adequate remedies, but I don't call HIS science into question." He stared into the fireplace and let the thought trail off. 

Ignis was a smart man, very astute and well read. He was also open minded to the possibility of paranormal anomalies and their existence. He knows he's seen things in the dark at night, quickly wisping away in a cloud of black smoke as soon as you saw it. He wasn't the only one either. However it was his companionship with Gladiolus that cemented his beliefs in the paranormal, and it's possibilities. 

"If you like," Gladio spoke up, breaking the silence, "I could write to my sister and mother, and see if they know anything. If nothing else they can give us some precautions to take, or send a blessing our way." Ignis nodded in agreement. 'The witches of Caem' as they've come to be known. Their work was primarily tinctures and fortune telling, but they were capable of much more than that. 

"Perhaps that would be wise," replied Ignis. He was unable to finish that thought, as a loud, blood curdling scream could be heard from outside. Startled, he quickly looked from Gladiolus to the window. He ran to the window, threw open the curtain and pulled up the glass. A small group of people were already congregating out on the walkway across the road, huddling around the entrance to an alleyway. So many people still on the streets, why an attack now? He could hear women in the crowd gasping and murmuring. Quickly the two men gathered their jackets and went outside to see what happened. There was a younger woman crying hysterically into the arms of a policeman, presumably the one who happened upon the scene first. It was still lightly raining, giving the area an ominous mist.

Ignis approached the small crowd and made his way to the front, there he was met with a horrendous sight. Before him lay a young woman, no older than maybe twenty, mangled on the ground and covered in her own blood. He brought a hand up to his mouth in shock at the sight. It was one thing to see photographs of the clean wound taken by a medical examiner, it was another to see the fresh kill before his eyes. Blood continued to pool from the wound on her neck, and it slowly twisted down through the cracks of the cobblestone giving it a shiny red coat. 

"By the Astrals…" Gladio mutters quietly to himself at the sight. 

"Alright, everybody!" More policemen showed up, and they began laying a blanket over the body. "Time to move on. Go on home before anything happens. Keep your doors locked and your children close!" The crowd hummed as it slowly dispersed. Ignis and Gladio were the last of the crowd. As they turned to leave, they heard someone call for them. 

"Excuse me, gentlemen!" They turned to see a man with dark grey hair approach them. He seemed vaguely familiar. "Sorry to bother you, but are you by chance Mr. Amacitia's son?" He looked to Gladiolus. He nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Detective Nyx Ulric, I work for your father down at the station. I was wondering if you two might have any clues as to what's been going on?" He then looked to Ignis. "They say it's wild dogs, but I've never seen a dog attack this vicious or frequent." Ignis raised a hand to his chin as he nodded in agreement. 

"I assume his father has told you of my current...profession in investigating paranormal anomalies?" He said this slowly, a tinge of resentment towards his own father's attitude slipping out. Ulric nodded. 

"That's exactly why I wanted to speak with you. I was going to write to you tomorrow, but I guess this will do. I'd like to meet with you soon and discuss what you think this might be. Might give us the edge we need to catch whatever...this is." He motioned to the surrounding area. The girls body was being loaded into a carriage and being sent to a medical examiner for autopsy, and the policemen began filing out. Ignis thought for a moment. 

"Perhaps tomorrow night, after dinner? I could show you what research I've been able to do, as well as some notes that may be helpful. Not to mention you know right where I live now." Ignis looked to Nyx and to Gladio for an answer. 

"That sounds just fine to me, I'll come around 7. You gentlemen have a good night and stay safe." They thanked him, shook hands, and made their way back inside the townhouse. As he closed the door behind him he made sure that every lock was secure. 

He was able to maintain his composure perfectly fine, but he could feel himself shaking on the inside. He never encountered a monster that left it's victims in such a mangled, bloodied state. After removing his coat and shaking off the rain, he returned to the parlor. He gently tossed himself onto the couch, and removed his glasses for a moment. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to find a way to process what had happened. He never thought the fresh attack would be so...brutal. He's killed monsters before, but it was usually a small creature eating the local sheep. Not this...it was only humans being attacked. Was it calculated? Or...feral? 

Ignis shuddered, in part from his own train of thought, and from the cold breeze coming from the window he had left open in his haste. Certainly not wise given the state of things, and now with an attack just across the street from his own threshold. He put his glasses back on as he stood, and walked over to the window. As he closed the pane and grabbed the curtains, he couldn't help but take one last look across the street. There he could still see the rain begin to wash the shining red blood down the cracks of the cobblestone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It will really kick in in a couple chapters, but since I’m taking so many creative liberties with everyone as far as their professions and relations to one another, I wanted room to set it all up naturally and organically. Also this is the first written work/fic I’ve actually published, so please let me know if I’m rating or tagging well, or if I’m missing something. 
> 
> Also the POV will switch after the second chapter!


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis realizes perhaps another companion would be beneficial.

Ignis woke from a restless sleep. He didn't have nightmares, he would rarely dream so vividly. Perhaps the events from the night before stuck with his mind more than he might have anticipated. After getting ready for the day and making sure his attire was how he liked, he went down stairs to begin cooking. However, he was surprised to find Gladiolus already preparing breakfast as he walked into the kitchen. The welcome smell of coffee filled his nose. 

"Well isn't this a surprise!" said Ignis as he walked up next to Gladio for a moment while he finished off the last of the cooking. "I do believe this is usually my job." He chuckled and sat down to the small table in the kitchen. They rarely used the dining room, unless they had company for dinner. This was much more comfortable. Gladio set down a fresh cup of coffee in front of Ignis before plating up their meal. 

"Last night was long and unfortunate. I could tell you were shaken, so I thought the least I could do was be the one to cook breakfast this morning. I was hoping it might cheer you up a little. Although maybe I'm just robbing you of one of the few things that help with your sanity!" He laughed at his own joke as he placed the food on the table. Gladiolus was the only person Ignis knew that was ever able to tell when he felt truly composed, and when he was in fact nervous or frightened. No matter how well he was able to mask it. 

"It's quite alright. I appreciate the gesture, and it's nice to be the one getting fed now and again." He smiled as he sipped his coffee. Images from the night before still played again in his mind. Ignis needed to remind himself that when he originally began this profession, things might get intense. He knew there would be risks in seeking out that which hides in the dark and preys on the vulnerable or unaware. Fortunately his friendship in Gladiolus not only gave him someone to share his interest in the uncanny with, but also some brawn to give him some extra security. However, Ignis was starting to wonder if maybe another person might be helpful. 

When they had finished eating they left the kitchen and walked into the parlor. Gladiolus inspected the book shelf looking for something to read as Ignis sat down in his armchair. 

"Do you think perhaps we should look for another hunter? Assuming we can find one who won't think my efforts are misguided or...insane." Ignis shuddered with this statement. Nothing invalidated his work more than being brushed off and accused of possible madness. His father's opinions certainly don't help his case. He looked to Gladio as he sat down on the couch across from him with a new book in hand. Gladio thought for a moment and nodded. 

"I think you might be right, specs." Ignis rolled his eyes at the name. "It might not be easy, but I know where we could go. There's a tavern just outside the city where hunters typically tend to stay when they come out this way to hunt big game. Not to mention the bounty hunters that come through, and with the news spreading about these attacks I'm sure they're going to start looking for potential work." Ignis mulled this over. 

"We will have to be calculated in how we speak to them. I don't want to say too much or too little, lest we either scare them off or make fools of ourselves." Gladiolus agreed. They then decided that they would depart for the village of Hammerhead first thing in the morning. 

It was a slow afternoon for the both of them. Ignis set out to arrange for a carriage to pick them up in the morning, and was (quite insistently) accompanied by Gladio. He also took this opportunity to mail out a letter to his sister. The bustle of the streets of Insomnia seemed somber today compared to most. A weight hung in the air, an inescapable sense of dread. 

~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Ignis was cleaning up after their dinner. He knew that Detective Ulric would be around any moment now to speak with him. As Ignis finished cleaning and rolled his sleeves back down properly, a knock was heard from the door. Perfect timing as always. He heard Gladio open the door, and he was taking the gentleman's coat as Ignis appeared in the hallway. 

"Ah! Mr. Ulric, good too see you." Ignis held his hand out for a handshake. 

"Likewise!" Nyx happily replied as he took his hand. Ignis motioned for him to follow up the stairs. He led him up one more flight to the small office on the third floor. As they walked in he saw shelves lining the walls, filled with books save for one bookcase. This one shelved odd looking trinkets, bones and skulls, loose papers and a few other books that looked older than anything else in the room. 

"Wont you have a seat?" Ignis motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "I spent the afternoon compiling my notes and what research I've gathered and theorized over for the last few months." he grabbed a notebook and handed it to Nyx. "In here are photographs I was able to acquire from the medical expert working for the coroner. My father holds a seat in court as a scientific advisor, so I'm able to get a small bit of leeway when acquiring information." He clarified. Nyx looked over the photographs and notes. He had seen a couple of these bodies during his own investigation. "Unfortunately, as you know, they are writing off these attacks as wild dogs. I'm afraid scouring the streets for strays won't be efficient. However, I believe this may be on a supernatural level." Nyx looked at him. "In fact, just the other day, a woman came by the office." As he spoke he opened a drawer on his desk and he pulled out a small silver pendant in the shape of a crystal, presumably meant to look like the crystal held within the Citadel. "She gave me this necklace and told me to protect myself. She said this was the work of vampires, making their way into Insomnia. So far that's been my lead theory, further considering the rumors and folklore coming from Niffleheim. With the attacks appearing so ragged and violent, I thought it could be the work of a feral beast. However now seeing how quickly it can attack, even along a busy road, and not go noticed until the body was found is astounding. It's silent, and it's fast." Ignis paused to let his words sink in. 

Nyx stared at the pictures for another second before finally setting them down on the desk. He looked at Ignis and sighed. 

"Supernatural? What would you propose we do? With an educated opinion, maybe I can relay this to the other officers and we can figure it out." He thought for a moment. 

"For now, I would encourage a curfew. Make sure everyone is staying indoors at night, or traveling with a group or security but never alone. I would tell others that this is not the work of wild dogs. None have been found or seen in the city, it simply isn't a feasible excuse anymore. Tell them to be on the lookout. If they are superstitious, hell, tell them it's vampires. At least then they might listen. Otherwise, trust your best judgment and whatever you think will make them listen." Nyx nodded. 

"Well, I'm happy that at least someone else in this city is thinking towards a solution. Thank you for all your input Mr. Scientia, if I come across anything else in my investigations I'll be sure to let you know. 

After Nyx had left, Ignis retired to his room for the evening. Tomorrow would be a long morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The trip to Hammerhead was a long and slow one. Ignis didn't care for long carriage rides, but there was no train station in the small village. However in the company of his companion, at least he didn't have to make the trek alone. It was late afternoon by the time they arrived. Gladiolus grabbed their luggage as Ignis paid the driver. They walked into the old wooden inn, and saw a young blonde woman walking up to the counter. 

"Well, look who walked through my doorway!" She glowed as she saw Gladiolus standing there next to Ignis. She leaned onto the counter and her breasts squished up to the neckline of her low cut yellow dress, further accentuating her cleavage. Gladiolus gave a nervous laugh and averted his eyes, trying not to be rude. 

"It's wonderful to see you again Ms. Aurum. I'm surprised you recognized me, I haven't been here in quite a few years." She smiled and gave him a wink. Ignis tried to suppress whatever uneasy feeling bubbled in his chest.

"Sugar, I could never forget a lovely face like yours. You don't look a day different, although your hairs gotten a lot longer." She gestured to his head and he ran a hand down the length of his ponytail, absentmindedly dropping the luggage in his hand in the process. Ignis rolled his eyes and forced a smile. He approached the counter and removed his top hat.

"We need a room for tonight. I would have sent a notice ahead of time but this a rather spontaneous trip." Cindy studied Ignis for a moment. 

"Well certainly! Can I ask what brings you all the way out to our little village? Not much for you city folk up here!" She chuckled as she looked over her booking. "I got a room for you gentlemen right on the top floor, first on the right!" She handed him a key. 

"I'm planning a hunting trip, as it were, and we concluded that another hunting companion may be beneficial." She nodded. 

"Well, then you're certainly in the right village. Takka's Tavern is full of hunters ready for work. Oh, one last thing, may I have your name for our booking?" she asked. 

"Ah yes. Mr. Ignis Scientia." She wrote his name down, and then looked up him. 

"I don't suppose you're the one who went all the way to Malacchi Hills to help that farmer with his missing flock?" Ah yes, he remembered that one. A small unidentified canine-like creature was eating all the chocobos, bones and everything. They were able to successfully take it down, and it was unlike any fox or animal he had seen before. Still seemed strange no other hunters would attempt the hunt, calling the poor old man crazy. 

"Indeed, that was me. A very strange case too." She smiled at his answer. 

"You know, he was down here after that singing your praises. No other hunter would listen to him but you. Quite a rave review, don't ya think?" She gave him a wink. 

"Indeed." he replied with a smile. After the exchange they made their way up to their room to settle in. Once they were freshened up from the journey and changed into more casual clothes for the evening, they made their way over to the tavern. 

They walked inside and to Ignis' surprise it was quite busy. Lots of men and women talking and drinking with one another. Sharing stories of their hunts and bounties. Bragging over the sizes of their kills. They made their way over to an open table and sat down. Ignis looked around him and took in the surroundings. There was a crackling fireplace on the wall adjacent to where they sat. There was a long bar along the opposite wall, and the whole room smelled of warm wood and ale. Despite it being louder than Ignis may prefer, it still felt cozy and warm in its own regard. Plus it was nice to get away from the city and all its...propriety, and be in a more relaxed setting. He did enjoy the country villages the most. A young girl came by to take their order, and after she left they looked to each other. 

"So...how do you propose we go about this?" Ignis asked as he leaned in. Gladio shrugged his shoulders. He looked around for a moment. 

"Maybe we should just ask if anyone knows anything about vampires?" Gladiolus jokingly suggested. Did he have to say it so loudly? As Ignis was thinking this over he looked up and saw someone looking at them from the bar as he spoke with the bartender. He looked back at Gladio, and before he knew it, he heard a voice next to him speak up. 

"Um, pardon me? Are you...Ignis Scientia, by chance?" Ignis looked to see a young man standing next to their table. He had bright blonde hair that couldn't be tamed, and cheeks graciously freckled with a tint of pink underneath. His clothing looked well worn, possibly a hunter himself.

"I certainly am. Can I help you with something?" He motioned to the chair next to him offering a seat at their table. 

"I hope so. My name is Prompto Argentum. I'm from a small town by Alstor Slough, it's close to Malacchi hills. Well, I was actually on my way to Insomnia hoping to look up your services. You see…" he paused for a moment, looking for the right way to say things. "I think we might have a vampire in our village."


	3. Big Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a big responsibility, and might not realize how risky his mission truly is. 
> 
> Cw/ this is when it starts getting bloody!

Prompto hadn't been far from the village for most of his life. He lived a comfortable life in a small town near the Alstor Slough. Primarily hunting for leathers and furs. The appeal to his upbringing though, was that it was quiet, and secluded. As much as Prompto longed to live in the nicer cities like New Lestallum or Insomnia, if he could dream so big, living in such large populated areas overwhelmed him to a high degree. He was quite shocked then, when the member of his village told him he should go and seek out a hunter. A very specific man, named Ignis Scientia. He sounded like a fancy man, and wasn't surprised that he lived in Insomnia. Perhaps it was fate, or just a beautiful moment of perfect timing, but this man was going to be a lot easier for Prompto to find than he thought. 

It took a few days for him to eventually make it to Hammerhead village. He was able to make due with hitching rides on carriages carrying anything from livestock to farm crops. He didn't mind it though. His mission was important, and the village was counting on him. As the afternoon came to a close, the wagon he was on approached a small stable next to the inn. A young woman was out there tending to the horses. As Prompto thanked the driver for letting him stow away in the back, he heard a voice behind him. 

"Yeah, all kinds of hunters coming back. I'm starting to run out of rooms!" The young woman who was tending the horses was facing his way, and he was able to get a better look at her. Short blonde hair, and a very...gratifying dress. She was beautiful! Prompto could feel himself begin to flush. Suddenly they were making eye contact as she walked towards him. "Well hey there! Will you be staying in the stables tonight too?" She asked him a question, and it took him a moment to find his words. 

"Uh...yeah. I mean, no! No…" he laughed nervously for a moment and tried to regain his composure. "I'm actually trying to get to Insomnia. I'm trying to look for someone." He looked to the gorgeous woman in front of him. He took a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "Do you happen to know anyone named…" he squinted at the paper, "Ignis Scientia, or...Gladiolus? They didn't know his last name…" he crinkled the paper in his hand and looked back up at Cindy. She smiled and nodded. 

"Well, how do you like that!" She exclaimed. She placed a hand on his arm and led him towards the tavern. "It just so happens I do! They just rented a room from me not a few hours ago. Said they might be looking for a hunter too, sounds like it's your lucky day!" As they approached the tavern she let her hand down and turned to Prompto. "Go right on in there, they should be in there. Now, I don't have any rooms left for the night, but you're welcome to camp out in the stables. It's safe, and a lot warmer than you might think!" Prompto thanked her for her hospitality as best as he could, and as she walked back towards the inn, he let out a sigh. Speaking with women was not his forte. 

He walked into the tavern, and his senses were overwhelmed. It was very loud to his ears, loud conversations, boisterous laughter, he could even hear another man in the back corner yelling about how he was cheated in a card game three months ago and still hasn't been paid. He could smell everything. The ale and wine, food being cooked, the burning wood in the fireplace, sweat, and a very faint hint of blood. The air was warm, and the overall feeling was jovial and comfortable. Overwhelmed as he was, he was at least warm and safe. He stood by the bar, asking the tender if there was anything interesting going on. As he was listing off a few bounties for the bigger creatures out in the valley, his ears picked up on a word from the other side of the room. 

"...anything about vampires!" He perked up, and looked to where he heard the sound. As he looked he made eye contact with a man in glasses. That might...be him? He quickly made his way to the table, and found it in him to speak up. 

"Um, pardon me? Are you...Ignis Scientia, by chance?" He felt nervous as this man looked at him for a moment, hoping he didn't just intrude on something important. 

"I certainly am. Can I help you with something?" the man offered the seat across the table from him. He took it nervously, aware of the other, much larger man's eyes on him as he did so. He must be the bodyguard.

"I hope so. My name is Prompto Argentum. I'm from a small town by Alstor Slough, it's close to Malacchi hills. Well, I was actually on my way to Insomnia hoping to look up your services. You see…" he was worried about bringing this part up the most, "I think we might have a vampire in our village." 

He let the words hang for a moment. If what he heard about this man was true, then he shouldn't be too judgemental of such a statement, right? His town expected a lot from him, and he didn't want this first meeting to go horrid. He caught himself getting lost in this thought as Ignis spoke up. 

"Well, that certainly is my area of growing expertise." Prompto looked up, surprised and relieved. "As it turns out, I may have a similar problem in my own city. May I ask what your profession is?" he had a look of curiosity, but Prompto looked down at his hands. 

"Well you see, I don't really have a profession, exactly. I just do a little game hunting for my village, mostly for furs and leather. I'm not really a trader, or a professional tanner, I just do jobs here and there. I hunt for fun, and it helps the village. Couldn't really afford a proper profession." Prompto felt slightly embarrassed with this confession. Considering his true passions as well, but he dared not reveal them. He liked his secrets anyways. 

"That's quite alright! I think to call something a 'profession' is a bit pretentious anyways. That just comes with growing up in the city. I think what you're doing for your village is excellent work, and you should be proud." This lifted Prompto's mood, and he managed a smile. "In fact, you may be just who we're looking for. We have a problem of our own, and it sounds like helping you may be the first step." As he finished, the bar maid came by with their drinks. Prompto thought about ordering a drink for himself when the large body guard spoke. 

"Hey, Miss, could we get one more for our new friend here?" He asked with a smile. Prompto gleamed with appreciation and thanked him. "My name is Gladiolus Amicitia, I work for Ignis." He rested his hand on the back of Ignis's chair. Ignis waved his hand around in dismissal. 

"Oh please, you're hardly my employee. We've been close friends and companions for quite a while now." Prompto looked at them as they took their drinks. Close friends and companions, huh? "He is quite proficient with a sword, and he was one of the few people that listened to me without thinking I'm full of nonsense." 

"I believe 'crock-headed-theories' is what the old man called it?" Ignis shot a look at Gladio for the comment. 

"You know I detest the phrase, and the man it came from!" Gladio gave him a nudge on the shoulder and laughed as Ignis sipped his ale. The two had a very comfortable banter with each other. Prompto wondered if they might be closer than they let on. The bar maid came back with another drink and placed it front of Prompto. The smell of the hops filled his nose. 

"Besides," Ignis continued, "I at least have Duke Caelum's son on my side. He's able to give my findings some footings at those god forsaken court meetings." 

A member of court? Prompto felt a little in over his head for a moment. He knew Ignis was a professional man, but he didn't know he was a man with those kinds of connections. However, as he studied the men in front of them he was able to tell they were good people. They were being honest with him, and they were relaxed, despite their apparent status. Ignis was a handsome man too, and sketching his portrait was something Prompto wouldn't mind having the opportunity to do, assuming he had the confidence to ask. After they had finished their drinks, the tavern began to clear out. Ignis suggested they reconvene in their room to discuss things further, and in a private setting. 

~~~~~~~

The Hammerhead Inn had a very nice room, given how small the village was. Although, Prompto suspected Ignis had shelled out for the best room there. When they walked in, he saw two beds along the wall at the end of the room, and the front had a very comfortable couch and a wooden chair next to the fireplace. Prompto took a seat on the chair, and Ignis and Gladiolus made themselves comfortable on the couch. Ignis leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

"So first things, I'm interested in hearing about your problems." His problems? Where would he even begin? Although, Prompto realized he meant the village. 

"O-oh! Right…" he was embarrassed with himself for the thought, "we think there may be a vampire attacking our village. Some people have gone missing, and the ones we do find...well.." Prompto looked down at his hands for a moment, remembering the sight. Ignis looked at him patiently, waiting for him to continue. "I...I found a girl once, i think she was seventeen, well her neck was...nearly ripped open. This was different though, usually there would be a lot of blood, but hers was gone. There was a bad wound, but no blood pooled around her, it looked like she was cleaned up and left there." He paused for a moment, looking into the fireplace. "Sometimes there's a lot of blood, and sometimes there's none, but the wound is always in the same place." he sighed, and looked to Ignis. "They wanted me to try and...find it. But I couldn't. I don't know how to find something like that. There's never footprints, or much of a scent…" Prompto looked away. Did he really just mention the scent. That's not normal...is it? He could hear a thoughtful hum from Ignis. He scratched his cheek, a nervous tick. Gladio looked at him for a moment. 

"You're able to follow scents, huh? That's some pretty skilled hunting. You know, you might just be what we need. This may be a match made in heaven!" He smiled and nudged Ignis, who looked at him, and then to Prompto. He sat up straight. 

"I believe you're right. Mr. Argentum, was it?" Ignis asked. Prompto couldn't help but laugh.

"Just Prompto, is fine." 

"Very well!" Ignis continued, "Prompto, I propose to you this. We'll head back to Insomnia, where you are welcome to stay with us in the spare room. We'll gather some materials, and head out for your village in a couple days time. We simply need to wait for a letter back from my friends sister, and it would be best for you to write ahead to your village and let them know we will come and assist them. In the meantime, we can acquire whatever you may need." Prompto thought it over, surprised that he made it this far. He thought for sure he would be stuck wandering around Insomnia trying to find this man. 

"I think," he finally replied, "that would be a great idea! If we are able to find whatever's been attacking our village, I swear I'll do whatever you need to help you save Insomnia too!" Prompto gleamed with determination, proud of himself for his accomplishments. 

The night was getting late, and they would be leaving for Insomnia first thing in the morning. Ignis insisted that Prompto stay with them for the night and sleep on the couch instead of out in the stables. Cindy happily brought an extra blanket and pillow to their room for him, which Prompto accepted rather nervously, and a bit rushed. 

He slept soundly that night, happy to have such fated luck. 

~~~~~ 

The ride back to Insomnia was the most comfortable trip Prompto ever had. He never rode in a carriage like this. A roof over his head was welcome, especially now as it began to rain an hour into their trip. It was a far cry from sitting in an open wagon with a bunch of pigs and then getting rained on. What really impressed him though, was Insomnia itself. He had never seen such buildings. Busy streets full of people, horses and carriages clopping back and forth. So many different smells and sounds. His face was pressed to the window, taking in as much as he could. The carriage stopped in front of Ignis's town house. As Gladiolus unlocked the door with luggage under his arms, he noticed Ignis staring at something across the street. Prompto looked to see what it was but there was nothing there. Before he could ask, the door creaked open and the men made their way inside. 

Prompto was impressed with the modest home. He thought a fancy man like Ignis would have a bigger house full of servants, but it turns out it was just the two of them. This was comforting for him. It was nice not to feel like a poor man in a rich man's house. Ignis showed him to the guest room, which was on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. This gave him a view of the garden back behind the home, privately fenced off from the others. 

~~~~~~~

Later that night after dinner, (one of the best meals Prompto ever had) Promto returned to his room. It was getting late, and he was still tired and exhausted from his travels the last few days. He was grateful that it would be a couple days before they left again. Not to mention this was the nicest house he's ever been in, so to sleep here was a luxury he wanted to enjoy and appreciate while he could. After opening the window he sat down on the bed and looked at the book Gladio handed him earlier. It was on the basic introduction to the occult and dark creatures, but Prompto didn't have the heart to tell him his reading wasn't very advanced. He never had educational books or anything like that, the most he had was road signs and short messages from other villages. 

The thought left his mind though, when he heard a strange sound come from the garden outside. It sounded strange, like a whisper. He looked, and he didn't see anything, but he could smell something. The smell was familiar, but he wasn't sure what it was. Then he heard it again, and saw the bushes rustle just a little bit. 

He opened up his door, and waited to see if he could hear Ignis or Gladiolus. He heard snoring from Gladio's door, and silence from Ignis. He slipped a dagger into his hand, and quietly made his way down the stairs and towards the backdoor next to the kitchen, which lead out to the gardens. He paused, and listened. He heard the whisper again, and thought it sounded like a woman. Slowly he turned the door handle, and stepped outside. 

His senses were on alert, he could hear the bushes rustle around, and he could smell something...strange. So familiar, but he couldn't place it. Then he heard the whispers again. He looked behind him towards the house, and forward again. He was startled when he saw a woman, about his age, standing before him. He jumped, and gripped the dagger in his hand. 

"What are you doing back here? I don't think you're supposed to be here." He said. He tried to maintain some confidence in his voice. The woman, with silver hair falling in her face, looked to Prompto. 

"He didn't say you would be so cute…" she smiled. "Are you...Ignis Scientia?" She looked to him with golden eyes. Prompto took a step back. 

"Uh...no, no I'm not. Who's asking?" This didn't seem safe. There was something about this woman, her scent. It began to overwhelm him. 

"I was told to come to Ignis. May I...come inside?" she smiled as she asked this. Prompto could feel his heart start to race. Were her teeth...pointed? He ran a tongue along his own teeth as he thought this. 

"I'm...afraid not. It's late, I don't think he's currently accepting visitors." He stood his ground and eyed her. His jaw began to clench. She rolled her eyes, and walked closer to him. She locked eyes with him, and drew him into her gaze. He found himself stuck, he couldn't move, and he felt his hand drop the dagger. His breath began to quicken. As she stepped up to him, she raised a hand to his cheek, and along to the back of his head. His heart racing ever faster, he could feel her breath his neck, and he couldn't move. Her body pressed closer to his, her breasts softly pressing against his chest as she leaned in. His instincts to fight were lost to him. Then suddenly, he felt teeth press into his neck. He could feel the teeth trying to tear into his neck. He yelled out in pain, almost a growl and it echoed through the garden and up the walls of the townhouse. Just as soon as he did, and before her bite went too deep, the woman reeled back, with the back of her hand to her mouth. She let out a growl of her own in disgust. She panted and coughed, and Ignis and Gladio appeared in their robes behind Prompto, who had fallen his knees at this point. The woman's crazed glare snapped to Ignis, who stepped back behind the threshold. 

"This one's blood!" She yelled while pointing at Prompto, "it is tainted and disgusting! I thought he smelled like a dog!" She made her way towards Ignis, when Gladio stepped forward with a silver dagger. She hissed again. "This isn't the end. The master wants you, and he will have you!" And like that, she sunk into the ground in a haze of black and purple smoke before Gladiolus had the chance to attack. Ignis ran to Prompto, still on the ground. He observed the wound. The location, the bite marks, the aggression, it all matched. He took Prompto's cheek in his hand and looked in his eyes. Prompto could feel a harsh throbbing in his neck, but already the pain began to subside. He looked at the man kneeled before him. He saw a reflection of himself in his glasses, but behind that were very caring and concerned eyes. Ignis helped him up and into the house. They patched him up, and made sure he was okay. Needless to say, Prompto didn't sleep as well as he was hoping he would that night after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I’m having so much fun with this I keep pumping out chapters. It’s also the 3rd anniversary for ffxv so there’s a lot of sentimental posts on twitter.  
> Anyhow let me know what you think! I’m trying to kick into the good stuff! How’s the chapter length? Do you like longer or shorter entries?


	4. A Proper Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets some new clothes, and a new object of fixation. 
> 
> ~I wanted to write a fluffier chapter before really getting into it.

The next day after breakfast, Prompto was seated in the office. Ignis sat down behind his desk, and Gladio was perched up on the side next to him. Prompto looked around at all the things on the shelves, all the books he wished he could read, and then to Ignis. He felt worried and anxious. Was this about last night, what the vampire woman said? His secret outed? He could feel his heartbeat in his chest as he slowly made himself more and more nervous. He scratched at the bandage on his neck. The injury didn't hurt as much now, just very itchy and sore. He looked up as Ignis cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief, waiting for him to say something...anything. He was startled when Ignis finally cleared his throat. 

"So the good news is, we've already heard from Gladio's sister, Iris. This means we can leave for your village tomorrow. She gave us some excellent precautions for our travels." Was he not going to say anything about last night? He watched Ignis for a moment. "I believe," Ignis continued, "you are already familiar with the women of Caem?" Prompto looked at him, confused. 

"I-I'm not sure I understand...I've never been to Caem." he was nervous, but not for the reasons he had already mentally prepared himself for. Gladio looked at him and motioned to the leather bracelet on Prompto's wrist. 

"Don't suppose you recognize the symbol on that bracelet?" he looked at the flower on his wrist and shrugged. 

"I've had it my whole life, and I was told to never take it off…" Prompto trailed off for a moment. Should he tell them why? "Uh...I um…" he started wringing his hands, and his heart was beating in his chest. Ignis was patient as he waited for him to continue. "I have a...condition...that you may already be familiar with given your…" he paused, looking around at all the books, "your profession." He could not get the words out of his mouth, he wasn't ready for this conversation before their trip even began. Ignis adjusted the glasses on his face as Gladio nodded. 

"Yes, well," Ignis stood as he spoke, "I am quite excellent at putting two and two together." Prompto shrunk into his chair, not sure where this was going. Ignis stood before him and gently laid a hand on his trembling shoulders. "However, given the way you stood up to the creature that was trying to get to me instead, as well as not attacking me yourself, I think I'm safe in trusting you. I also have a lot of faith in the Amicitia family, so I have every confidence that your condition is well under control." Ignis smiled as he finished. Prompto couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. 

"I-I do! I swear, I'm able to control when I transform, and I never lose control under the full moon! Although, it's been recommended that I don't transform then, and I only do it when it feels absolutely necessary." Prompto stopped for a moment, and looked at the men in front of him. "Honestly," he continued, "I hate it though. I'm always scared that someone will find out where I'm from and...come for me. So I only use my senses and instincts to hunt and fight, but I never transform." His mood darkened, and his tone lowered. "I should let you know though, if I ever find the person that's responsible for my condition, I will chase him…" and Prompto left it at that. He didn't want to bother Ignis with his entire life story, not when he already had to out himself well before he thought he would have to. He could at least feel a sense of relief that this big secret was already discussed. Ignis looked at him for a moment and nodded silently, leaving it at that. 

"So, Prompto," Gladiolus spoke up, "what's your weapon of choice for hunting?" Prompto sat up and fixed his posture, now that the topic had graciously changed. 

"I use a crossbow, mainly. I'm a good aim with a pistol, but those are expensive, and the crossbow always felt natural to me anyways. We also had a fletcher in our village, so I would trade in firewood and meats in exchange for bolts." As he spoke, Ignis scanned his shelves, and took down a small book titled The Lupine Condition. He flipped through some pages, stopped on a page for a moment, and looked to Prompto. 

"Are you allergic to silver, Prompto?" he asked. He replied with a shake of the head. 

"I honestly don't know, I was never around it." he admitted. Silver was an expensive and "fancy" material that they didn't really have much of. 

"This book here states that typically those affected by lycanthropy are quite sensitive to the metal. Now I would rather not test your sensitivities of course, especially considering the events from last night that I'm sure you're still recovering from." Ignis looked at him for a moment. "In fact, it may be beneficial to change your inspect the wound. Given my new information, I would like to see how the area is affected." 

With this, they made their way up to Prompto's room. He unbuttoned his shirt in front of Ignis, suddenly a little nervous of exposing his naked shoulders and clavicles to him. As he tilted his neck to give Ignis better access to the bandages, he looked away in embarrassment. He was unsure of where the nerves came from all of a sudden. It wasn't as if he had never been tended to by a medical practitioner before, and he had a scar down his torso to prove it. He jumped when he felt Ignis's fingers against his skin as the wrappings came away, exposing the injury once again. He heard Ignis gasp as he looked, and Gladio came over to get a better look. 

"I say," began Ignis, "it's already nearly healed! One would think this attack happened weeks ago!" Prompto felt himself flush from the sudden attention. "Although," Ignis continued, as he approached with a warm rag from the wash basin, "I am concerned by the discharge from the wound." The warm, damp cloth felt comforting to his skin. All the itching and discomfort came away with each dab. "I wonder if the lycanthropy rejected whatever was in the vampires bite." 

Once the area was freshly cleaned and dried off, Ignis stepped back for a moment while Prompto straightened his neck out. Without thinking, he brought a hand up to his neck to feel the area. The wound was already closed and scabbed over, and he could feel the scar tissue begin to form. Another one for the collection, he thought.

"My only worry," Ignis continued, as Prompto buttoned his shirt up again, "is that the jacket you wear may not cover up the wound completely. Have you any scarves, or clothing with a high collar?" Prompto slowly shook his head. Those were city clothes for people with status. Not a humble hunter like himself. There was a ring at the door, and Gladiolus stood to go answer. "It's very well and good! I have some clothes that may fit you, and if not I know an excellent tailor, with a knack for discrepancy! Follow me!" Full of vigor, he stood to follow Ignis out of the office, and he could hear Gladio talking to someone in the parlor down on the first floor. As they entered the bedroom, Prompto noticed that this room was a bit smaller than the guest room he was in. A large portrait hung on one wall, with Ignis and an older man, presumably his father. He wondered why this wasn't hung in the parlor over the mantle. The four poster bed had a thick curtain pulled back at the corners, with a plush looking green blanket over top. In the corner stood a large wardrobe, and Prompto was impressed at the amount of clothes packed inside it. Ignis definitely held some status in the city. 

After a moment of staring into the wardrobe and filing through different shirts, he turned around with a few garments. Handing them to Prompto he said, 

"Please, I would like you to have these. It's not only the least I can do after what you've been through already after one night, but I also hope it will make you feel a little more comfortable while we are in the city. Not only that, the high collars should conceal your injury just fine." He smiled, and Prompto gratefully took the clothing in his arms with care. He never had formal clothing like this before, but was it even considered formal? To him it certainly was. 

"I...can't thank you enough." Prompto replied, accepting the hospitality. Prompto walked back into the room he was staying in to change. He looked at the clothing before him. There were quite a few extra layers here, and he wondered at how comfortable he would be in these. He put the thoughts aside, this was the fashion of the city! A small dream he finally had the opportunity to play out, even if only for a few days. After getting dressed, he observed himself in the mirror. He wore a white, long sleeved cotton shirt, with a collar reaching just under his chin and flattering his pointed jaw. The vest fit him perfectly along his torso, accentuating his slim waistline. He grabbed the silk tie and tried to tie it around his neck and tuck it into the vest the way Ignis did. Before he did this, he took a moment to observe his injury. Fortunately, the shirt and scarf worked wonders, and it couldn't be seen. He tried to fidget with the tie a bit more before giving up. It didn't look as well put together as Ignis, but it looked nice all the same. Perhaps with practice he could look as dashing as him. He ran his fingers through his hair to try and tame it, but to no avail. He admired his reflection for a moment, wishing his mother could see him looking so nice. A proper gentlemen of the city. He grinned at himself, and made his way downstairs. 

Coming down the stairs, he heard an unfamiliar voice speaking with Ignis. It was a low, almost lazy way of speaking. 

"Well, you know my father. Everything needs to happen by the book or not at all, so nothing gets done." Prompto walked up to the doorway and stopped when he saw the unfamiliar person on the couch. He really hoped he didn't just interrupt something important. They both looked at Prompto and stood. 

"Ah, Prompto!" exclaimed Ignis, "It looks as though the new wardrobe is fitting and suitable?" he asked. Ignis reached up and casually adjust the silk tie around his neck. When he finished, Prompto looked down at himself for a moment, and then found his words. 

"Yes! Everything fits really good! I mean…" he paused, "Well, everything fits...well. Thank you, again." Prompto said with a smile, looking back and forth between Ignis, and this new person. After a moment, Ignis sighed. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, where are my manners? Prompto, this is my good friend, Lord Noctis Caelum. Noctis, this is my new hunter and companion, Prompto Argentum." 

"H-how do you do, Lord Noctis?" Prompto stuttered as he took the man's hand. A lord? This must be who Ignis mentioned a couple days ago. He never thought he would actually be introduced. He was now truly grateful for the nicer clothes he was in, and not his patched up shirt and jacket. Were his hands sweaty? Great gods, he hoped not. 

"I'm doing well," the man replied, cutting through his thoughts, "although I'm not a fan or titles or formality, so you could just call me Noctis. It's nice to meet you, Prompto." he said with a smile. Prompto felt his heart stop hearing his name. It took him feeling Ignis's hand on his shoulder guiding him over to the armchair to move his feet. 

After everyone was sitting down and settled, he looked to Ignis and tried to make it appear as though he was listening. The conversation went on, and eventually his eyes drifted over to Noctis. He noticed his eyes were a silver blue, and they were sleepy and relaxed. His black hair softly hung in his face, and his posture was very nonchalant, despite his given status and how well he dressed. Not what Prompto would have expected to see. He was relieved though. He felt his own posture relax just a little, and it wasn't until he was staring at Noctis's hands that he felt a shove on his shoulder, and looked up to see that Gladio had been standing behind his armchair the whole time. 

"Someone's a little tired!" Gladio spoke up, knocking Prompto out of his trance. 

"O-oh, my apologies…" he stuttered. Don't be inappropriate! he scolded himself. This was not the time for this. He looked to Ignis. "I got lost in thought for a moment." 

"That's quite alright." Ignis replied with a smile as he adjusted his glasses. "Noctis here was telling us that Lady Lunafreya Fleuret departed quite some time ago to Niffleheim, and he hasn't heard from her in a while." Noctis leaned forward and folded his hands together. 

"If these rumors, about vampires from Nifflheim are true, I'm worried for her safety. My father's no help at all." Noctis sighed. Something about his voice sent a quiver down Prompto's neck and his posture stiffened. Ignis glanced his way and Prompto caught his gaze. 

"That sounds like it's really important…" said Prompto, trying to cover for his nerves. "Are we doing that instead?" He asked, looking at Ignis. He held his gaze for a moment and blinked before asking, 

"What on earth do you mean, Prompto?" he looked at him for a moment. 

"Well, if...uhm, Noctis needs help, that's probably more important right? If she's royalty and all…?" Was Prompto wrong in thinking this way? Surely someone like Lord Noctis would take priority over his small, backwoods village of no more than maybe 600 people. He was fine with this though, he would stay and help Ignis until then. 

"Well," said Ignis, "no, quite frankly. You are of course our first obligation. Not to mention, the longer the problem goes unattended, the more likely another person will be attacked. Besides, what you need from us will help us with this in the long run, so either way the next course of action would be to visit your village up at the Slough. In fact, if it is quite alright with you, I would like to invite Noctis to come along with us. Only if you're comfortable with that, of course." Prompto was surprised! Why would someone like him want to go to a small little village?

"No! Wait, I mean...yes! Of course, I don't mind at all if he comes. Although we don't often get visitors of you're uhm, type of status. Not to sound rude or anything...I only mean they might...give you a lot of attention…" he paused for a moment. His village was small, and will make a big deal out of nothing when the opportunity arises, and he didn't want this to be embarrassing, for anyone. 

"I don't like to make a big show of myself when I travel anyways, they won't notice. I don't really enjoy pulling my status either, and I avoid the high end hotels. I prefer taverns and inns. The food is better anyways, high dining is all vegetables and hardly any substance." A picky eater, but not in a way Prompto would have expected. 

"Well then, perhaps my village will be comfortable for you after all!" He said with a smile. Noctis smiled back. Prompto wasn't quite sure still why Noctis would come, but the extra company might make the trip more entertaining. Not to mention Prompto had a new fascination with Noctis, something about him seemed so interesting and mysterious. So having him along for the trip might let him have a chance to know him. He didn't want to get his hopes up to high however. He was a Lord after all, which means his father is probably a duke, or a baron, or some other rich and high position. Prompto had no connections, or wealth, hell he could barely read. But if he was willing to give him the time of day, Prompto would be grateful for it. 

~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had finally come to depart. The plan was for them to head to Hammerhead first, then ride from there to the nearest train station. They would make it to Prompto's village in about two days time. Noctis arrived a few minutes late, apologizing for him having overslept. Ignis had anticipated this, and said it was no stress in the slightest. 

The ride to Hammerhead went by rather quickly. Along the way Prompto's thoughts wandered all over. He wondered about Noctis, and what he did, how he spent his free time, and even why he would want to go on this trip with them. Then his thoughts turned to Ms. Cindy. Before he could stop himself the words fell out of his mouth. 

“Do you suppose Ms. Cindy is...available?” He asked out loud as he stared out the window. He heard Gladiolus chuckle next to him, and shrunk back in mild embarrassment, now trying to laugh it off. 

“You and every other gentlemen in the county have been asking that same question for a while!” He answered. Prompto should have known as much. “That lady is fixated on her work, if she’s not at the front counter making sure everyone has a room, she’s in the stables tending to the horses.” 

As he thought this over, they pulled up to Hammerhead inn. When they got out of the carriage, he could hear Ignis speaking with someone. He turned to see an old man slumped over in a chair sitting outside the door to the inn, his face resting in his hands. Ignis turned to the boys with a grave look on his face as he adjusted his glasses. 

“It appears Ms. Cindy has gone missing.”


	5. Finding a Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train rides and opening up.

The men made their way inside the inn, and sat down to a large wooden table in the back room. The old man sat down at the head of the table, and Noctis took a seat just to the left corner of his. 

"You gentlemen don't need to trouble yer'selves over me none." His gruff, old voice was filled with worry and uncertainty. "It's just not like her to go off, and I'm worried somethin' bad happened, what with all these people scared o' monsters and such. It gets into yer own mind after a while." He looked down at his worn hands. Noctis placed a hand on his wrist in comfort. 

"Don't be silly," he said, "you used to work for my father, don't think I forgot about that. You were the best stableman we ever had!" Noctis attempted to reassure him. "I can always have our guards go and look for her if you like. We want her found as much as you do." Noctis wasn't one for pulling rank or status, but in situations like this he found his power for delegation, and a need to make sure citizens were well, as an importance. He looked to Ignis for further guidance. Before he had a chance to interject, Cid spoke up. 

"Lord Noctis, you truly are one of a kind. Don't worry none," he looked around to all the boys, "as you might imagine, as soon as word got around our little village here, the hunters immediately began forming a search party. I'm sure you might expect, my Cindy is quite popular 'round here." Noctis heard a soft chuckle come from Gladio across the table, who had a small smile on his face. "Now, she ain't no harlet!" Cid was quick to defend, "All I mean is...she was a hospitable young woman, and always made sure everyone who stayed here was comfortable, and every head had a pillow. Even the ones stumblin' in drunk from the tavern." He was quiet for a moment. "Why, even my horses know somethin's wrong, they ain't been too steady since she's been gone. She really had a way with them…" his voice finally trailed off. Ignis stood, and began preparing tea for them. Gladio calmly placed a hand on the table next to Cid's. 

"If there's anything we can do…" he offered. Cid looked to Gladio with a halfhearted smile on his face. 

"I really appreciate you fine fellas keepin' me company, but I know that's not why yer here. Stoppin' off on yer trip?" He asked, presumably to change the subject. Noctis looked to Gladio, then to Ignis, wondering how the question should be answered. He was surprised, however, to hear prompto speak up at the end of the table. 

"We're on our way to visit the village that I'm from. We're having a...problem with the local wildlife, and Ignis and his...company were recommended to us over the local hunters." He chose his words carefully. Noctis thought he sounded strained, and noticed as Prompto ran a finger along the neckline of his shirt. Ignis set down a tray and placed a cup of tea in front of everyone. Always hospitable, even outside of his own home, and Noctis always admired that about him. 

Ignis explained the plan to go down to the town of Longwythe, where they would board a train north to the station just outside of Alstor Slough, and then an hour ride to Prompto's village. They spent the greater part of the early afternoon eating lunch in the tavern, which was noticeably much quieter. Noctis didn't spend much time at all outside of the city, it was in part why he offered to accompany his friends on this excursion. However, he could tell that Cindy's disappearance had its effect. As they sat at the table and finished their lunch, he looked to Ignis. 

"Despite my father's going to say, I'd like to stay with you while you figure out what's going on. As much as I don't like my status and would prefer to blend in, I think I might be able to carry some leverage on the situation." He leaned back and folded his arms. "Something bigger than ourselves is going on…" In all honesty, a lot of his motivation was because of Lady Lunafreya. Noctis felt that he owed it to her to find her and know that she's safe. He was able to recognize when one problem led to another, and it was something his father didn't seem to agree on. He was all about due process, and didn't want a political rift to happen in its place. Noctis however, saw through the bullshit, so to speak. 

Ignis pulled a pocket watch from his vest, and began to stand up. "I do believe it is time for us to depart. We should make it to Longwythe with in the next two hours just in time for our train." They all threw their cloaks over their shoulders and began to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Noctis was much more comfortable riding a train then he was in a small, stuffy carriage. Even the private compartments of the train provided more room to breath. Not to mention he could get up and wander around when he became too antsy, and he had room to stretch his legs without taking too much space from the others. There was also the added bonus of a dining car, and he was certain Gladio probably felt the same. Otherwise, he would sit and stare out the window before the train rocking back and forth finally lulled him into a sleep. However, he was distracted by a few things on this particular voyage. The first being a folded up letter he kept in his pocket, this being from his dearest friend and betrothed, Lady Lunafreya. The other, was his newest companion, Prompto, who was eagerly looking out the window as the world flew past them. Noctis remembered he mentioned before he had never ridden a train before, and wondered how he made it all the way from his village to Hammerhead. 

Ignis and Gladio had excused themselves from the compartment for the time, so it was just the two of them. This was also when Noctis finally took detailed notice of Prompto. He had never seen someone with such light blonde hair before, as it wasn't naturally too common in their part of Eos. It was usually a dead give away of being from another region. He had also never seen a man with so many freckles, and he admired the way they were sprinkled across his cheek bones. There was a look to his eyes that one would almost call childlike wonder, but he could tell that there was nothing childlike about this man if it came down to it. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe his sensitivity to premonitions, but there was much more to him than one might think. 

A sudden wrench of hunger brought Noctis back to earth, and this when he had realized he had been staring. He looked away as he mentally scolded himself, and inched towards the edge of his seat. 

"I'm not sure where Ignis and Gladio ended up, but I'm getting hungry." He stretched his arms as high as his clothing would allow. When he looked down, Prompto's bright blue eyes met his. Noctis felt something flip within his chest, and cleared his throat to compose himself. "Would you like to go with me?" He asked, trying to smile as casually as possible. Prompto looked down at his feet for a moment, and then stood. He fidgeted with his vest and tie before following Noctis out of the compartment and down to the dining car. 

They walked through the door, and into a comfortable seating area lined with small booths that looked to seat about two people per table. Small, ornate metal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling gently rocked with the train. A small bar took space along the left side of the train car, with different bottles of wine and spirits lining the shelves. Noctis led Prompto to a vacant table and they took their seats. Noctis looked over the menu, and after making his choice he noticed Prompto didn't pick up his menu at all. 

"Have you decided what to eat?" He asked him. Prompto looked around for a second, and back at Noctis, and adjusted his neck tie again. 

"Uhm, I think I might be...alright, for the time...uhm...being." Noctis noticed his eyes glance back down to the menu, and he understood. 

"May I treat you, then?" he asked, trying to be respectful and not seem like he's flaunting his wealth around. Prompto's pale skin flushed ever so lightly, and he stumbled over his words. 

"Oh, I...I don't know I couldn't…" as he mumbled a waiter walked up to their table. Before Prompto could further protest, Noctis had placed an order for the both of them. Prompto looked at him and smiled. 

"I really appreciate it, but I must be honest…" he ran a thumb along the cuff of his shirt, "I'm a little overwhelmed...by all this, I mean." He motioned around with his hands. "I wish my mother could see me now, having lunch with a Lord of Insomnia, wearing nicer clothes…" his gaze drifted over to the window, and Noctis watched him as a million questions filled his mind. 

He wanted to ask him about his mother, how he grew up, and what truly brought him to Ignis in the first place. From what he just confessed Noctis gathered that he didn't grow up with much money, and he could tell he was uncomfortable in his clothing, or at least certainly not use to it. Every now and then Prompto would scratch at the collar against his neck, and quickly draw his hand away when he saw Noctis watching, seemingly embarrassed. Was he uncomfortable in his clothes? He wondered if Prompto was wearing these clothes for him? Gods he hoped not. He considered mentioning to Prompto that he didn't need to wear clothes that made him uncomfortable, but he didn't want this to instead FURTHER embarrass him. At this point, Noctis was aware of how long he stayed quiet, and was trying to think of something to say, but then Prompto was the one to break the silence. 

"So...if you don't mind me asking, I'm curious as to why you were interested in coming with us." Prompto thought for a moment, then quickly continued. "Not to say I don't mind the extra company. I know you are wondering about your Lady and how she is doing, but I can't imagine she would end up in my little backwoods village outside of a slough." He finished. Noctis watched him for a moment, and before he had a chance to answer, the waiter came by with two glasses of white wine and set them down. He had mentioned something about their food nearly being finished, but Noctis barely heard him. He quickly took a sip before answering. 

"If I'm honest...I have a very overbearing father that is pushing for me to become a lawyer, despite the fact that I've told him countless times," he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he said this with exasperation, "that profession doesn't interest me. I'm not that type of person. I hate arguing with people and having to convince them they are wrong. I already do it with him, shouldn't that be enough?" Noctis took another sip of wine. Prompto followed suit, and Noctis could feel his eyes on him. Did he over share? Was he being to forward with his frustrations over status and money, when Prompto didn't have that? 

Great, he thought, you sound like an ass. Way to be ungrateful. 

"I guess," he continues, "I would rather get out of the city, and hope to find a better purpose, and use of my resources. If my father doesn't approve...well…" he shrugged, and left it at that. Honestly, his true hope was to find one that he WOULD approve of, if Noctis was able to show that it was real, and necessary. He knew, too, that Ignis would be able to help him with this. This trip was just the first step. Not only to finding his betrothed, but also some further purpose to his life. 

"What brings you happiness is the most important thing!" said Prompto in response. Noctis looked as he smiled, making contact with those bright blue eyes once again. He smiled back, and the waiter came by with their food. 

"A braised Vesper Gar with greens and potatoes for the gentlemen." Noctis thanked him, and told him to charge it to the Caelum account. The waiters eyes grew wide when he heard the name at first. "Oh..o-of course, your Lordship." He bowed his head as he walked away. Noctis sighed, and picked up his cutlery, but not before one last interruption from a hand laid gently on his shoulder. 

"I see you've started lunch without us!" He looked up and saw Ignis smiling at him, with Gladiolus at his side. He shrugged and smiled back. 

"Sorry, Ignis. You took your time, and my stomach waits for no one when it's hungry!" he responded. He got a chuckle out of Ignis. 

"Quite clear, Noctis. We will be on the other side here then, should you need us. Enjoy your lunch, gentlemen!" With that, Ignis and Gladio took a seat at another table a few booths down from them on the opposite side of the car, where Prompto was still able to see them. They returned to their meal. Noctis watched as Prompto took a bite, and he slowly looked up at Noctis. Oh no, was the fish bad? Was he disgusted by fancy meals like this? Maybe he should have ordered them something else, less pretentious maybe? 

"This is…" Prompto started, "the best fish I've ever eaten. Second only to what Ignis made for dinner the other night before we left…" Noctis let out a sigh of relief and smiled. 

"I'm glad you like it then." With that, the two ate their meal in content silence. Normally Noctis felt awkward eating with people he barely knew. There was usually so much propriety involved, complex table manners, a certain level of conversation expected. Not with this man though, who came from a humble life. Usually he didn't care for those who were so easily impressed, but this usually came with the ulterior motive of getting on the Caelum's good side. However, Prompto was different. He was a genuinely curious person, and well meaning in what he did and said. To Noctis, this was refreshing, and for once he could be more relaxed. 

After they had finished they stood to leave and go back to their compartment. They still had a couple hours before the train would arrive. They passed by Ignis and Gladio, who were both leaned in, smiling at one another as they spoke. It appeared as though they had just received their food. Noctis let them know where they were heading, and then walked the length of two cars to get to their seats. After Noctis slid the door shut to the compartment and sat down, Prompto looked to him. 

"Ignis and Gladiolus are...pretty close, aren't they?" he asked, quite tentatively. Noctis looked down at his now folded arms, and smiled softly. 

"Yeah…" he answered, "they're the biggest secret in all Insomnia." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was dark. A young Prompto was crouched under the table, shaking and afraid. He could hear boots thump against the hardwood floors of the cabin. They stopped in front of where Prompto was hidden. He placed hands over his nose and mouth to try and quiet his heavy, shaken breathing. He looked over, and could see his own mother hiding under the bed, a look of fear and terror mirrored in her eyes. He didn't understand who this man was. There was yelling and thumping at the door before he came in, and Prompto was told to hide, so he did. 

"Come on out...you dirty, little puppy." A gruff, scary sounding voice called for him. Prompto didn't understand. He tried to suppress a whimper. His mother was silently shaking her head. He could a growl come from the man, and sniffing. "You're not the only one here." He watched as the boots walked away from the table, and towards the bed. He watched as his mothers eyes grew wide, and in a flash, he kneeled down, and grabbed Prompto's mother. A loud and high pitched scream echoed through the cabin as she was wrenched out from under the bed. It was everything within Prompto not to scream too. He closed his eyes, as he heard a large, wolf like growl erupted, and the sound of screaming, crunching and tearing flesh filled the room. Prompto tried so hard to keep calm. His eyes clamped shut, and his hands tight over his ears. Suddenly, more yelling, gunshots and a howl. Glass was heard shattering and a fire began to spark in the kitchen as a broken gas lamp landed on the hardwood. There was one more gunshot, and a thud as the large man fell dead to the floor, his body slowly catching the flames spreading from the kitchen. Prompto could feel hands grabbing his arms as someone began pulling him out from under the table. 

"Prompto...Prompto! … Prompto!"  
~~ 

"Prompto!" His eyes finally opened, and he saw Ignis next to him, gently shaking his arm. He smiled warmly. "We've arrived at the station." Prompto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. He looked out the window and saw that the sky was beginning to grow dark. A light orange and dark purple hue colored the sky. He saw the familiar outskirts of the slough and knew they were close. 

Explains the nightmares, he thought. He could feel the bags under his eyes. He couldn't wait to get back to his small little house again. He hoped that the men with him didn't think his house was too small or dingy. It wasn't much, but he put effort into keeping it tidy at least. 

After a long train ride, the carriage ride from the station to Alstor village went by in a flash. It was nightfall by the time they reached Prompto's home, and they were all tired and ready for bed. Prompto had one extra bedroom, that held two small twin sized beds, and his room, with a slightly bigger bed that fits two. He also had a fold out cot that he used for his hunting trips. After the sleeping arrangements were made, everyone went to sleep. Prompto slept in his cot, and as Noctis lightly snored in the bed next to him, he did his best to rid his mind of the terrible visions that still lingered in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say a big thanks for the kudos so far! This being my first published writing project, I’m so glad you guys seem to like it so far! I know it’s a little niche and I took some liberties, but this is the most fun I’ve had working on a project in a while.


	6. Out Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes home, and feels a lot of...new feelings. 
> 
> ~this chapter is my longest one yet. Let me know how you like the chapter lengths.

Prompto had felt relieved to be back in his own village again. Even though he didn’t spend much time in the city when they were there, it was nice being out in the open again. The air smelled a little more...natural here. Perhaps it was the tall buildings of the city that made it feel overbearing, always being towered over by gothic architecture, and townhomes. It made him feel small, and confined. 

Early that morning he escorted Ignis and Gladio to the local market while Noctis slept in. He enjoyed showing them around and introducing them everyone he knew. The air was lively as all the different villagers went about their day. A couple fishermen hauled through with a big wagon full of fish from the slough, and the smell was potent. One man was calling out from his stall, promoting the finest spices and herbs from Lestallum and Altissia, to which Ignis took a moment to look over before making a couple purchases. They passed by a fur trader, who gave a friendly wave to Prompto. The smell of warm bread and pastries floated out of a small bakery on the end of the market street, and next door to that was the village inn with its own array of smells. When they procured everything Ignis would need, he took a look at his pocket watch. 

"Well, it's just about half past nine, I suppose we should return to your cabin so that our lord doesn't think we've abandoned him without breakfast!" and with that, they returned home. 

Prompto marveled at all the food placed in the pantry. This was possibly the most stocked his kitchen had been in a very long time. He mentioned this to Ignis, who gave him a questioning look. 

"I was the village child here," Prompto confessed, "so, often I would be fed at the tavern after hunting, or traded meals for other things. I didn't do much of my own cooking, and when I do I usually just salt my meat and cook it till it looks finished." This last sentence was barely out of his mouth when he heard a strange cough come from Ignis, who was gripping the counter, trying to repress some sort of feeling. He turned to Prompto, put his hands on either shoulder and looked at him. Prompto could see his pale reflection in his glasses as he took in Ignis's expression. 

"My dear man," Ignis began, looking into Prompto's eyes, "has no one taught you how to cook better meals than that?" There was a very strong tone of worry in his voice. Prompto wasn't sure how to answer this question. He was distracted by the sudden attention on himself. He was used to this kind of concern from the older women and father figures in his life, but never from someone like...well like Ignis. He could sense a flustered feeling growing inside of himself as he searched for an answer. 

"Uh, well I...suppose I never asked anyone to show me!" He said with a laugh. He was very aware of how close they were as Ignis lowered his hands, giving Prompto a smile. 

"Well, if you ever wish to learn I would be more than happy to show you how to make more...satisfying meals!" He smiled at Prompto, and he felt that small flutter go through his chest a second time.

"I think I might like that!" Prompto replied. That morning, Ignis demonstrated the best ways to cook eggs, how to season potatoes and fry them to just the right amount of crisp, and the right way to brown and cook sausages to perfection. He also took this opportunity to demonstrate the perfect brewing methods for coffee. Prompto soaked in every word while watching intently, and helping where he could. As they finished cooking, Noctis came down stairs and into the kitchen. He yawned loudly as he sat down to the table. 

"Lord Noctis, alert as always I see!" Ignis responded as he began putting food on the table. Gladio followed behind him and sat down as well. 

"You can thank me for that, Ignis." He said with a laugh. "Our lord would have slept through the afternoon." He crossed his arms and smiled. 

Prompto turned and got his first sight of Noctis early in the morning. The same feeling he had the first time he saw him arose once again. It felt similar to the way Ignis would look at him, the way he grabbed his shoulders but this was...more. He couldn't place what it was. Perhaps simply admiration for someone else that was well put together. That's what Prompto would tell himself at least. He wasn't brave enough to admit his feelings for another man might be more than honest respect. Yet, he couldn't help himself. Noctis' black hair hung in his eyes, no matter how many times he tried to push it back. Sleepy blue eyes looked over the food in front of him, and a lazy smile would slowly make its way onto his face whenever Ignis or Gladio would banter with him. So lost in thought again, Prompto almost forgot about his breakfast until Gladio said something. 

"You do plan on eating the breakfast you helped us pick out and prepare, right?" Gladio asked Prompto, finally snapping him back down to reality. 

"Of course, sorry." said Prompto. "The last few days have happened so fast, I'm just a little exhausted. A lot of new experiences at once, you know?" He said, once again trying to cover up for the seemingly inappropriate thoughts going through his mind. 

After the men had finished eating, and Ignis had prepared some coffee, (which of course he brought with him, just in case) they began discussing the next plan of action. Ignis looked to Prompto, and he had a small notebook and a pencil in hand. 

"Alright, Prompto. Now that we are here, and have a bearing on the village thanks to your marvelous tourism," He said this with encouragement, and Prompto couldn't help but smile and blush at this. "I believe it is now time to begin gathering information before we begin our hunt! So to speak…" said Ignis. "Prompto, I would love an opportunity to speak with anyone who may have information for us. Perhaps the person that sent you find us would be the best place to start. Do you think that might be a possibility?" 

"Absolutely!" replied Prompto. "He's usually at the hunters cabin, just north of the Inn at the top of the village. We could go up there and see him, he's usually in as far as I know." He watched as Ignis wrote down some notes. 

"Then," continued Ignis, "after that if it is possible, I would like to see the location of the most recent attack. How many attacks have there been, Prompto?" he asked. 

"Five…" he replied slowly. A hum of concern came from Gladiolus, and even Noctis shook his head. 

"This village is too small for such frequent attacks." said Gladio "I would expect that in a city like Insomnia. Either way, every attack is one too many." Ignis nodded in agreement. Noctis spoke up. 

"Do the attacks seem random? Or calculated?" he asked. 

"I'm not certain." answered Ignis. "In the city they appeared random. None of the victims had much in common, as far as I know, at least. This may be something worth looking into." he took down more notes. "Once we have as much information as possible here, I would like to begin watching for these creatures. If it's what we think it is, we will need to be alert." The air felt thick for a moment, as the weight of the situation set in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late afternoon, just after lunch, when the four gentlemen made their way to the hunter's cabin. They kept their outfits modestly casual, Noctis especially so. Prompto spent a lot of his time adjusting the tie around his neck, wishing he could go back to wearing just a button up shirt and his suspenders. Either way, it would have to do for now. He wasn't ready to out his secret around Noctis just yet, if ever. They knocked on the door, and was answered by a tall, muscular man with short cropped hair. He saw Prompto, and a big smile crossed his face. 

"Prompto! You've made it back in tact I see!" the man said happily as he invited the gentlemen inside. They stood in the living room of the cabin, and Prompto introduced him to the other three. 

"Dave, I'd like you to meet Ignis, Gladiolus, and Noctis. Ignis was the one that helped the chocobo farm just south of us down by Malacchi hills." 

"My name is David Auburnbrie, lead hunter at your service, gentlemen!" After the pleasantries and hand shaking was taken care of, they all sat down. 

"Actually, I do believe we are at your service, Mr. Auburnbrie." Said Ignis with a smile. Dave nodded his head, and leaned forward, folding his hands together. 

"Actually, just Dave is fine, and I'm glad you're here." He began, his own smile now slipping away. "I may be in over my head. Big game, gorulas, spiracorns and the like, that I can handle." He paused for a moment. "Two of the attacks were villagers. The other three were my own hunters trying to find whatever it was." Prompto couldn't help but sigh, as these were hunters he had known as well. He also realized he was close to being the next hunter lost, if not for his…'special blood'. Dave continued. "I don't know what else it could be. I can't hunt what we can't see, or track. The old and superstitious think it's vampires, demons of night. It's not as though we haven't had our share of...strange occurrences before." He said this as he gave a quick, yet subtle, glance towards Prompto. "How do you track something that may not be living?" Dave was stilled as he stared at his hands. A moment went by when Ignis finally broke the somber silence. 

"I can assure you," said Ignis, "I will do everything within my abilities to help. I've been doing some research of my own even before I met Prompto in Hammerhead. The timing is quite serendipitous. I believe with skilled hunters like Gladiolus and Prompto at my side, and a classically trained swordsman like Noctis," who gave a quick, possibly sarcastic laugh at this statement, "I should be quite prepared and protected." After a moment, he finally asked, "I should like, with permission of course, to visit the sites of the attacks. Or at least the most recent one." Dave looked at him for a moment. 

"Of course," he replied, "you have full permission to investigate the village, in the hopes that you can piece together what's been happening. Folks here are gettin' real nervous. I'm sure everyone would be more than happy to help. As for the most recent attack…" he was very quiet for a moment and he looked at Prompto, "it happened back behind you're old house…" 

Prompto looked into Dave's eyes for a moment, and he could feel his heart sink into his stomach. 

"The old...cabin?" 

Prompto could feel his heartbeat begin to escalate within his chest. His brows furrowed together as he looked to the floor. His fingers idly played with the edge of his sleeves as he felt his small leather bracelet gently rub against the skin of his wrist underneath. He started chewing on his lips as he tried to think of some sort of response to this. He didn't anticipate having to go...back there. Ignis, who was sitting to his right, placed a hand gently on his back. 

"Prompto, are you alright?" He asked, quite tentatively. He thought for another moment before he answered. 

"Y-yes, I'm...I'm good." He paused, and looked up at Dave, whose focus was directed towards him. In fact, he suddenly felt everyone's eyes on him. "It's just…" he continued, "when I was very young, my mother was...taken from me. Graphically, and…" his breath was caught in his throat as the memories played through his mind, "and it could have been me instead. Fortunately, everything happened so...loudly, the hunters heard from down the street and hurried. They were able to get me out in time before the cabin began to burn, but not...not my mother. She was already dead." His breath shuddered within him, and his eyes began to sting. He was able to blink back tears, not wanting to show too much weakness in front of others. He took a deep breath and straightened out his posture. 

"Prompto…" began Ignis, "if you think it will be too much, Gladio and I can investigate ourselves…" 

"No," Prompto answered quickly, and with confidence, "I'll go. I can't hide from what's already happened, but I can do what is needed from me to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else. I wouldn't wish it upon any one." He tried to smile as he said this. What good was hiding away and not facing your fears, or your past? He knew the only way he could move on and gain closure, was to face it again. This time however, he was older, smarter, and armed. "Not to mention, I feel I should do right by the other hunters we've lost, and hiding in my home does nothing." He looked around, and saw Dave was beaming with pride. 

"Now THAT'S the young boy I raised!" He said this with a father's love, and Prompto felt a new rush of motivation and confidence. Hopefully, it would last for him when they inevitably went back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They quickly made their way to the old cabin on the outskirts of the village. It wasn't too far from the main road, however the energy surrounding this cabin made it feel quite isolated from the rest of the village. The front didn't look overly damaged, with the exception of the broken door barely holding itself into the door frame. They stood outside for a moment as Prompto took in the sight before him. 

"Whenever you're ready." Said Gladio. He took another moment, a deep breath, and stepped forward. He tried to open the door, and it loudly creaked through as the wood snapped, and he took his first steps in 15 years through the house. The wood smelled old, like mildew. The table he had hidden under was broken with a large wooden beam on top of it, and he exhaled as he realized it could have killed him. The kitchen towards the back of the house was mostly gone. There was a large rotted hole where the fire had originally began during the attack, letting in a draft from outside. He looked towards the bed his mother had hidden under, her screams ringing in the back of Prompto's mind. He did his best to not look at the old, darkened, grey, dried blood that still stained the floor and walls, as well as the burnt bed covers. As they walked through the house, the old floorboards creaked underneath them. Promto could feel his breathing quicken, and he tried hard to keep his anxieties at bay. 

He wondered if something was living in his old house, waiting for it's next victim. Or possibly, waiting for him. After giving Ignis and Gladio time to look around as Noctis stayed quiet in the corner, they determined it was time to see the outside. He led them out and around to the back of the cabin. There, they saw fresh blood against the wall of the house, presumably where the attack happened. It was next to the giant hole in the kitchen. Ignis looked around and took some notes. 

"Prompto," he asked, "your mentor had mentioned that another attack happened behind the tavern, and the hunters were taken trying to look for the thing. Do you...suppose there's any correlation between the attacks?" Prompto thought for a moment as he looked around. 

"Honestly...I'm not sure. Unless…" he paused, "unless they were looking for me, but that doesn't pan out. Your city was also attacked, and Ms. Cindy…" He didn't think there would be a reason for anyone to come after him, right? Not again, at least. There was only so much he was willing to talk about, especially in front of Noctis. He was worried that revealing too much may put him in an uncomfortable position. Ignis looked to the sky and adjusted his glasses. 

"It's beginning to get dark out, Prompto. We best head back before nightfall." They looked at each other for a minute and Prompto nodded. 

"I just need to go back inside for a moment and look for something." Prompto went back into the cabin, followed by the others. Along the wall of the house was a narrow set of wooden stairs leading up to the loft. They weren't as damaged from the fire and elements as the other side of the cabin, but they still creaked of old age under Prompto's feet. Noctis followed behind him. It was a modest space, with a small bed fit for a child, and a small wooden dresser. He looked around for a moment. Old, faded and blackened drawings from his childhood were scattered along the floor. He walked up to the dresser, and rifled through old, musty clothing. He could hear Noctis' footsteps slowly walk around the loft of the cabin. 

"Can I...ask what happened?" Noctis slowly asked, not wanting to pry. 

"Perhaps, I'll tell you later, after we've left. Being here gives me a lot of unease." He turned towards Noctis after finding what he needed. He held a small wooden doll of a fox, with large ears and a horn protruding from its head. He was beyond relieved to find it in tact, not destroyed from the fire. "I just wanted to find this, since we came back. I didn't...have it within myself to before. Being here with others, with you three, makes this a lot easier, instead of doing it alone." He paused for a moment, shocked at his openness and vulnerability. 

Prompto was ready to go, but then...he smelled something. He looked to the window and suddenly a shadowed figure wafted through the window, and before him in a cloud of black and purple smoke stood a woman with glowing red eyes. Her skin was pale as moonlight. She walked towards Prompto with a smile on her lips. 

"I know...who you are…" she reached out to him. He stepped back, his heart pounding harder in his chest. He could see two sharp fangs protruding from her lips as she spoke. Noctis took a step towards her. 

"Stay back!" He yelled. She turned towards Noctis and shoved him over forcefully, causing him to crash through the already feeble flooring of the upper loft. Dust kicked up into the air as splinters of wood went flying from the impact. He crashed down to the bottom floor of the cabin, landing on the bed underneath. Ignis and Gladio could be heard yelling from below. The vampire circled around him as she laughed. Was she toying with him? Trying to provoke him? He wanted to run after Noctis, to make sure he was okay. He never wanted anyone to get hurt like this. His fingers began to itch, and his wrist began to sting. 

Suddenly, the vampire lunged after Prompto with both hands on each shoulder, and threw the both of them over the balcony. As they fell Prompto was able to shift their weight so that he was able to gain the advantage, and overtake the vampire. He pinned her down to the ground. He bared his itching teeth, and glared into her eyes. 

"What…" he growled, "do you want with me?!" His voice rose through the cabin walls. Ignis was looking after Noctis, who was now trying to stand up. Gladio took a step back, with a silver dagger in his hand. "TELL ME!" He yelled. "Why are you killing these people?" The vampire laughed. 

"Because the Master wills it." She hissed. "The Master wanted Ignis, but now the Master knows about you. So now the Master wants all of you, and I will be the one to make the Master happy." She said with a smile, baring her sharp teeth. She struggled under Prompto's weight. 

"Who is your Master?" Ignis asked. Her neck snapped her head in his direction with a crack. Gladio took this moment to quietly set the dagger at Prompto's side, who was still glaring at the vampire underneath him. 

"I...can't...tell...you…" she said slowly, in a sing song voice. "But he does have some...very important guests…" and she turned her gaze towards Noctis and started laughing. A look of anger rose in his eyes, he tried towards her, but grasped at his side in pain. 

"What are you saying?" he yelled. "Where's Lunafreya?!" She began to laugh again. She looked back to Prompto, trying to get out of her grasp. His fingers dug deep into her pale skin like paper, but she didn't even flinch. 

"I want to kill you!" she sang as she clawed at Prompto. 

"The hell you will!" He snarled back, and he quickly grabbed at the dagger and swung the silver blade into her chest. She screamed, it was high pitched and rang in Prompto's sensitive ears. Black and purple smoke erupted from her eyes and mouth. Her body began to shrivel up, and eventually collapsed into dust with one last breath. 

Prompto let the dagger slip from his hand as he leaned back onto his feet. His breathing was heavy, and he could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. He stared at the floor blankly, trying to process what had happened. All those feelings, itches and pulses, something he tried so hard to ignore. He looked down at his hands, and saw the blood under his nails. What was he doing? What was he going to do, and how much of that did Noctis see? He felt someone take a knee next to him, and he turned to Gladio next to him. He put an arm around his shoulders. 

"You okay, friend?" he asked warmly. Prompto slowly nodded his head, and could his heartbeat finally start to slow down and regulate. The stinging sensation on his wrist had finally gone away. He quickly picked up the small fox statue as Gladio helped him up to his feet. 

"Is...Noctis okay? Is he injured?" Prompto asked timidly. 

"I'm alright." He answered for himself. "Just a little banged up, but I've fallen out of trees before." He said with a laugh, probably in an attempt to help Prompto feel better. 

The men made their way out of the old cabin. As they stepped outside, the air felt lighter, and the night didn't seem as dark. Before they left Prompto stopped. 

"There's something I think I should finally do." He said. He stepped back into the cabin, and picked up an old dry piece of wood, and the papers of his old childhood drawings, and placed them in the doorway. He took a matchbook from his pocket and lit a match, tossing it to the papers. It didn't take long for the old, dried and rotted cabin to catch fire. 

Prompto stepped back, and watched as the fire overtook his childhood home, with his small souvenir in hand. No more, would he ever have to come back to this memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite late. Working retail during the holidays is exhausting.  
> This was a long one! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!


	7. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a fluffy one!
> 
> BIG THANK YOU for the kudos and comments so far! I’m so glad that you seem to be enjoying it so far! I’m already looking towards my next fic I’m so motivated! You’re all the best!

"I have to go to her!" Noctis shouted. "What if they have her? What if she's hurt?" He paced back and forth across Prompto's living room. Prompto stoked the fire, and Ignis was standing next to him, trying to console his friend. 

"But Noctis," he said, "I'm sure you understand that you, the son of a duke, can't simply storm the castle of Niflheim and throw around accusations of kidnapping!" Noctis stopped his pacing for a moment to look at Ignis. He looked to the floor, lost in thought. He knew Ignis was right, he usually was. Suddenly feeling confined in his tight clothes, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his white flowing sleeves and rolled them up over his elbows. He finally took his scarf off, and tossed it to the couch. Feeling like he could breath, he flung himself into the armchair with a dramatic sigh. He rested his chin in his hand as he sunk into the arm rest. 

He felt like he needed to do something. Lunafreya was one of his dearest friends, having spent most of their lives together. They had grown up being strung along to opulent parties, where the royal and wealthy, and titled Lords and Ladies of Eos would all dance and mingle. So often, he and Luna would go off and explore the grounds outside, or at least keep each other company when the parties were dull. Their parents were also frequent in their visits to one another. Until Noctis finally met Ignis, she was one of his only childhood friends. The 'suggested betrothal' never seemed like a terrible notion to him, if it meant further spending his life with a dear friend of his. Marriage wasn't a topic that interested him, nor was courting women trying to marry for money. So, while romance wasn't his strongest suit, he knew that making sure she was safe would be impressive, and at least his father would approve of something. He couldn't think about him now though. 

"I need to do something." Noctis finally said. "All I know is that she went to Niflheim looking for her brother. I haven't heard from her since and it's been a month now." Noctis leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "You heard what that vampire said, and the way she looked at me." He stared at his feet. 

"Yes but, Noctis it could be a trap, an attempt to lure you in. We can't know for sure if Lady Lunafreya is even there. She could be back in Tenebrae for all we know." Ignis did his best to reason with him. Noctis understood, and knew he was probably right again. "The weather's been quite off season, perhaps the mail's been running slow." 

"I know, and you're right. I'm just worried, and after tonight I…" Noctis looked for the words, but found none. He didn't know how to express the amount of emotion he went through. He could still feel the throb and burn in his side from the fall he took not hours ago. Ignis urged him to get some rest but he couldn't, he was still so riled and anxious. It wasn't just from the implications about Luna, it was Prompto too. He was still shook from the sight of Prompto glaring at the creature when he had her pinned to the ground. 

This young man, who's first impression was a quiet and shy individual who didn't want to overstay his presence. He was seemingly soft, and quiet. Gladio had once joked that it's often the quiet ones that could potentially be the most dangerous. That wasn't to say, however, that Noctis was afraid of him either. He looked up and saw him stoking the fire absentmindedly. He wondered about him, and about what happened in that cabin. He had never seen anything like that before, and was impressed that he could grow to be such a positive and vibrant individual. 

Gladio, who had been sitting on the couch, broke the silence with a yawn. 

"Gentlemen," he said, "I'm tired, and need some sleep. I didn't expect us to fight that thing on the second night. Prompto, you promise you're alright?" Prompto stood up from the hearth and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll get some rest, I'm just not ready yet." He assured them. Ignis turned to Noctis. 

"And you're positive that you're well, Noctis? You don't need anything?" he asked. Noctis could see the worry behind his glasses, it was a look he grew accustomed to over the years. 

"I promise you, Ignis." Noctis assured him. "I'll be quite alright. I'm just going to relax by the fire for a bit and make my way to bed." He gave him a small smile for good measure. 

"If you insist." Ignis replied with a smile of his own. "Wake me if you need anything. Both of you." He said. With that he followed Gladio up stairs. Noctis and Prompto were left alone in the living room, with the fire crackling softly next to them. After a moment of silence, he heard Prompto speak up from the couch. 

"I'm sorry you were hurt tonight." he said, as he looked up at Noctis with bright blue eyes, shining in the light of the fireplace. "It was never the intention, I-i didn't even know anything would be hiding there! I never imagined…" he trailed off and turned his gaze away. Noctis sat up straight, and tried to think of a way to make this man feel better. 

"Hey...it's alright. I made the choice to go! I know what kind of risks would be involved, in fact Ignis briefed me on them in detail before the trip." He felt awful, if Prompto thought this was his fault, when Noctis knew he could be injured. "In fact, it's kind of a thrill." He continued. Prompto looked back up to him, with a look of curiosity on his face. "I've grown up in the city, not being allowed to go anywhere, or do anything. Organized coeurl hunts up on our horses was the only acceptable hunting trip I was allowed. So to finally be able to go out and experience new things, even if it's dangerous, is exciting!" He stood to move to the couch, so that he could sit closer to Prompto. "The last few days have gone by very fast, I know, but we've made progress already! I don't think Ignis could do it without you." Noctis hoped his words would inspire Prompto to feel better about what happened. He wasn't the best at trying to console others, usually others were doing the same for him. Since he lost his mother at a young age, he had always been coddled by others. As much as he hated that, he was happy to think he might now know what to say in situations like this. Prompto gave him an enthusiastic grin.

"You really think so?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

"I really do." Noctis replied. 

He couldn't help but admire the way Prompto looked at him with his bright, shining, blue eyes. Much like their supper together on the train, Noctis found himself staring at the freckles that sprinkled across his cheeks, and the way his blonde hair hung in his eyes. He couldn't help but almost feel smitten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto already felt a leap in his chest when Noctis moved to sit next to him on the couch. To then be met with such words of encouragement from someone like Noctis, well, he wasn't sure how to accept it. He cleared his throat, and untied the scarf around his neck. 

"Do you want to know what happened at my cabin?" Prompto asked him. Noctis thought for a moment. 

"If it's too uncomfortable you don't have to, I don't want to pry into things you're not comfortable sharing…" he answered. Prompto calmly shook with head with a smile. 

"You should know, besides, there's things that Ignis and Gladiolus know, so I think perhaps you should too." Prompto cleared his throat again, looking for the best way to begin. 

"I was born with a certain...condition." He began. "I don't know where it came from, or how i got it, but when I was a child, a man came into our home…" he paused for a moment. "I believe he was looking for me, but he found my mother instead. She screamed and…" he paused for a moment, his voice catching in his throat. Noctis waited patiently for him to continue. "It was loud enough, that hunters down the street heard what happened. They busted through the door, and shot the man multiple times, and in the process he knocked over a lantern in the kitchen, which caused the fire. It rained that night, which prevented the whole house from burning. I just...never went back. Dave took me in and raised me with the other hunters." Prompto stopped for a moment, as the events from his childhood replayed in his mind. His breathing shook for a moment, until he took a deep breath and released his tension. 

He looked up to Noctis, and was met with a look of concern, and care. He placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder, making his heart skip a beat. 

"I'm sorry you had to experience all of that." Noctis said, with genuine empathy. Prompto smiled, and feeling a little awkward after opening up to what happened gave the side of his neck a nervous scratch. He could still feel the scar tissue under his shirt. "What do you think they want with you?" Noctis asked, remembering what the vampire said before, and Prompto demanding answers, as if the encounter had happened before. 

"I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you." Prompto said with a nervous smile, as he scratched the back of his head. 

"We just fought a vampire, that I watched you kill yourself. I think I can suspend my disbelief from here!" Noctis said with a laugh as his hand dropped. Prompto laughed with him, and he realized how silly he probably sounded to him. He thought for a moment, trying to think of the best, and most reasonable way to explain this. 

"I have a...Lupine condition, as some might call it." Prompto replied, referencing the book that he remembered Ignis looking at in his office just days before. 

"So…" Noctis replied, "you're a werewolf?" He asked. Prompto awkwardly looked around the room as he pouted his lips, not wanting to directly answer the question. He really went out on a limb, so to speak. What was once his biggest secret was now common knowledge among friends he's only had for a week at most. Prompto finally nodded, and looked to Noctis. He was so worried of rejection, why was he so worried what Noctis would think anyways? A Lord of Insomnia has his own circle, it's not as if they were perfect confidants, attending parties and important social gatherings. Yet, something about him made Prompto want to seem his best, despite his common upbringing. To then bring this information into the equation was nerve racking. 

"I hope your opinion of me doesn't change." Prompto offered as a reply, as opposed to simply answering the question. He looked to the man sitting next to him, and wondered, did he get closer? Perhaps it was just Prompto's imagination. 

"Of course it doesn't!" Noctis answered, and Prompto couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. Without thinking, Prompto picked up Noctis' hands in his own out of gratitude and excitement. 

"I'm so glad you think so! I was so worried, I didn't know what you might think, but Ignis and Gladiolus already knew, and if we are to work together, it only seemed right that you do as well." Prompto beamed for a moment, and then realized what he was doing. He quickly released his hands, and they both blushed for a moment and laughed. "I think the exhaustion is finally getting to me." Prompto confessed. Noctis agreed, and they both made their way to their shared room. 

It wasn't long before Noctis was already in deep sleep, and Prompto laid in his cot, staring up at the ceiling, trying to process everything that happened that night. He hoped that at least the next few days would bring some calm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Dave was beyond excited, and relieved, to see the four men return to his cabin the following morning. He had been worried when word got around that the cabin was on fire, and no bodies were found. After being filled in on the details he paid Ignis for the work. When they returned to Prompto's cabin, Ignis then gave him a payment of his own. Prompto had never seen so much gill in his pocket before. His eyes were big. 

"I almost don't know if I can accept this!" Prompto laughed, almost not feeling worthy for such a payment. He was happy with just having the vampire out of the village, with the added benefit of finally gaining some partial closure from his past traumas. 

The next few days went by comfortably. Ignis wanted to stay in the village to ensure that no other attacks happened. He took the opportunity to go around and speak with the villagers, and ask them about what they saw, and what they knew. He wasn't able to glean much outside of superstition and rumor, but in dealing with the paranormal he understood that sometimes that's all you have to work with. So with vigorous note taking, and long conversations with older women sitting around the embroidery table Ignis was slowly able to piece together his information. 

One morning, Prompto woke up and was surprised to see that Noctis had actually risen before he had. After spending a week together, he was growing accustomed to seeing Noctis lazily sprawled across the bed when he would wake. After dressing himself and preparing for the day ahead, he went down to the kitchen. Ignis was cooking as he usually was at this time, but Noctis and Gladio were nowhere to be seen. Ignis turned and acknowledged Prompto as he sat down. 

"Ah, good morning, Prompto!" Ignis greeted him, as he did every morning. Prompto was growing quite accustomed to the new morning routine. "I believe it will be just the two of us for breakfast this morning. Gladiolus and Noctis had an early start, I believe fishing down at the Slough. It's our Lord's favored past time, and it was time for him to try a new location." 

"Lord Noctis likes to go fishing?" Prompto asked, his question escaping him before he really thought it through. Every day he found himself growing more and more intrigued by him. 

"You sound surprised!" Ignis noted with a smile, and sipped his coffee while he eyed Prompto. 

"Well," Prompto started, "I guess it's because I have all these assumptions about those with status like that. We consider fishing to be work, a means of survival and feeding a family, or making money." 

"Well, it could be compared to hunting for game, which is even more common among those of his ranking. Lord Noctis however, enjoys fishing. It's much quieter, no guns or bows are necessary, and sitting next to a lake and watching the horizon is quite therapeutic. Also consider his lordships...attitude towards his father. An activity like fishing may be considered 'beneath' someone like Noctis, but if his father disapproves then it probably only appeals to him further." Prompto considered what Ignis said, and understood. The concept of doing something only for pleasure, without the pressures of survival or making a living sounded nice. 

"Do you know why Noctis seems to dislike his father so much?" Prompto couldn't help but asking before shoving eggs in his mouth. Ignis chuckled at his curiosity. 

"It's not so much that he dislikes his father, but having lost his own mother at an early age, his father became very...cautious. Not just for his safety, but also in maintaining family appearances and retaining the title. However, Noctis doesn't care for all that. Growing up around high society either prepares you for the lifestyle, or pushes you away from it completely when you can see how trite and shallow it all is at the end of the day. Because of this, it's caused some minor friction between Noctis and his father. Hence, why Noctis was so quick to accompany us on our journey, regardless of the risks involved." Ignis took his last bites of food after he finished, and Prompto thought about everything he said. There was one other question that was on Prompto's mind, and he wondered how appropriate it would be to even ask. 

"Noctis mentioned a woman named Lunafreya…" Prompto started, wondering what it was he was even trying to ask. 

"Go on…" encouraged Ignis, with a small smile on his face. 

"Are they engaged? I only ask because he was so upset last night, but I don't mean to pry or ask too many questions, I know it's not really my place…" Prompto, now embarrassed for having asked and possibly revealing more than he wanted to, sipped his own coffee trying to cover his embarrassment behind the coffee cup. He couldn't help but blush further when he saw Ignis smiling behind his glasses. It was a charming smirk really. 

"They are not." Ignis answered. "However, it's been strongly encouraged by his father. Noct and Lady Lunafreya have been very close friends for a very long time, and Noct's interest in finding other women to court is…minimal at best." 

"I see…" was all Prompto could respond with, wondering what he would even be able to do with this information. 

"Any particular cause for the curiosity?" Ignis asked with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

"Oh! I-i...no I just…" Prompto stuttered all over his words, when in reality he was beginning to realize that some warm feelings of fondness began to grow for Noctis within him. From what Noctis was insinuating before on their train ride, Ignis was the only person Prompto would be able to express any of these feelings with. At least for now. 

"I just wondered…" he finally finished his sentence, and finished off his coffee in a hurry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noctis yawned loudly and unabashedly as Gladio and he sat on the docks of the lake. Normally he would be cranky and upset with Gladiolus for waking him up so early, but since this was for his favored past time he couldn't be that upset. 

"Was skipping breakfast necessary, though?" He whined as he gave his rod a small tug. he could feel the hunger growl within him. Gladio simply laughed, and handed him a hunk of fresh bread and cheese. 

"Don't worry, your lordship," he said with a smirk, trying to tease Noctis with the titling, "I took care of it. Besides, the earlier the better. Fish are biting more, and we're able to get a headstart before the fishing boats begin to go out." Gladiolus recast his line, and Noctis starting shoving bread into his mouth. "Isn't that a little unbecoming of you?" He teased again. Noctis looked to Gladio, his cheeks puffed full with bread. 

"Since when do I try to ever be 'becoming'?" He asked with his mouthful. 

"I don't know," Gladiolus replied, "seems like maybe you've been trying lately." He said with a smile. 

"What do you mean?" asked Noctis. Gladio laughed. 

"Whenever Prompto walks into a room you straighten out your posture, and actually look alert and awake. Perhaps trying to impress our new friend?" He said with a wink. Noctis flushed, and shoved the cheese in his mouth, trying to avoid answering his question. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, and it was then that Noctis finally felt that much anticipated tug of his rod. A bite! In his excitement he stood, and began working the fish towards the dock. It took a while, and at one point he was worried the line would snap. With patience and very vocal guidance from Gladio, he was able to pull the large Alstor Bass from the water. 

"This might be the biggest fish I've caught so far!" Noctis said with excitement. Gladio gave him a large congratulatory pat on the shoulder, nearly knocking him over. Despite how he teased, Noct couldn't help but feel excited to show off the large catch to Prompto when they returned to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this update, after this is it’s really going to ramp up into the main conflict after this one. 
> 
> -Also while laying in bed at 2 in the morning last night I realized I had typed hammerfell and not hammerhead every time I mentioned it and I...must have been very tired. It’s been corrected though!


	8. A Red Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travel chapter! Prompto gets a taste of city life and a fancy new toy before they take off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised for continuity 1/24/20

A vast, dry landscape went by outside the train window as the sun began to set off on the horizon. Ignis looked to Gladiolus next to him, as a sense of unease began brewing in his chest. They were alone in the train compartment, while Noctis and Prompto made themselves comfortable in the dining car. Before heading back to Insomnia, Ignis had written to Nyx Ulric two days prior, hoping this would help further his case to the rest of the Insomnia court. The only problem was the lack of tangible evidence. He had only word of mouth and his own experiences to back him up. 

"Do you think they will listen?" he asked Gladiolus. "My own father doesn't take my research seriously, I doubt the rest of them will. Not until I've proven the threat is real, or simply taken it down myself." He sighed and readjusted his glasses. 

"You've always been one to try and do things by the book, Ignis. Perhaps...it's time to take matters into your own hands." and with this statement, he gently took Ignis' hands in his own and gave a loving, comforting squeeze. His small hands were nearly swallowed by Gladio's. He continued, "Perhaps, do you think it would be so wrong to take an...impromptu trip abroad?" He suggested with a smile. "We could all "take a vacation to Altissia", or Tenebrae." Ignis raised his eyebrows and smiled back, understanding what he was insinuating. He nodded in agreement. 

"I would argue that Lord Noctis needs a holiday, to take his mind off of things. I'm sure Prompto would make an excellent bodyguard as well." Gladiolus smiled. "Not to mention, of course, my strong-bodied protection who's always with me." Ignis said fondly. 

They sat in silence, enjoying this rare moment alone. The slow, rhythmic clack of the rail tracks rumbled softly underneath them like a heartbeat. Gladio's eyes glanced at the door of their compartment, assuring himself the curtain was drawn down, giving them honest privacy. He then reached his hand to Ignis' jaw, who leaned into the touch. Gladiolus pulled Ignis's face towards his and kissed him slowly. They were sure to savor the moment. The days and weeks ahead were going to be unpredictable and potentially dangerous. Every moment counted. 

* * *

Noctis was less than pleased to be back in Insomnia so soon. His time away in the quiet village was nice and the next trip couldn't happen sooner. Coupled with the fact that he still lived with his father, his home felt like a cage. Barely awake after breakfast, Noctis sat in the parlor making an unfocused attempt to read. There was a knock on the door and his butler walked in.

"My Lord, this letter came for you while you were away." At first, Noctis was hopeful, anticipating a letter from Lunafreya. However, the handwriting was unfamiliar. A small feeling of disappointment rose when he saw the wax seal on the back and realized it wasn't from her. The letter inside was on a soft grey paper, with a golden trim around the edges. The letter was written in the finest cursive, and red ink.

~~~

_ 15/08/1894 _

_ To the Esteemed Lord Noctis Lucis Caelum of Insomnia;  _

_ We at the great castle of Niflheim would like to extend an invitation to our wonderful gala, in honor of esteemed guests Lord Ravus Fleurette, and Lady Lunafreya Fleurette. The party will be held in two weeks, Friday at 8 pm. Rooms and accommodations will be provided for the whole traveling party. We GREATLY encourage our guests to bring guests of their own, new friends and old. We look forward to your company.  _

_ Sincerely yours,  _

_ The Great Baron Ardyn Izunia of Niflheim _

_ ~~~ _

  
  


Noctis stared at the letter for a moment. Baron Izunia? The name didn't sound familiar to him, despite being around politics his whole life. That wasn't his biggest question though. As he looked over the letter, his father walked into the room. 

"I see my son has returned home after all!" he said with a hint of jest. However, his smile fell from his face as Noctis stared at the letter, brows furrowed in frustration. "Is everything alright?" He asked. 

"I don't understand…?" Noctis responded. His father gave him a quizzical look. "I haven't received a letter back from Lunafreya since June. Now suddenly I'm invited to a party in her honor?" He looked to his father for an answer as he handed him the paper. "Does this not seem suspicious?" Noctis asked. Regis chuckled as he sat down in the armchair across from him. When Noctis showed him the invitation, his face fell as he read who the invitation was from. He looked to Noctis with a fire in his eye. 

“Noctis you can  _ not _ go.” He said sternly. 

“Why not?” Noctis asked, annoyed. “You said I couldn’t just go without a decent reason, is this not decent?” He asked as he motioned to the invitation in his hand. 

“You do not know the Baron, Noctis. He is a dangerous man, and not to be trusted!” Regis was sitting upright in his seat, his fist pressed firmly in the arm of the chair. “The last thing you should do is arrive on his doorstep!” Noctis turned from his father and ran his fingers through the hair hanging in his face. 

Invitation in hand he looked to his father once more, deciding there was no more left to say. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and he was much too tired to debate him. With an extra air of frustration, he shoved the paper in his pocket and whipped his cloak around his shoulders. As he opened the door his father yelled from the other room, 

“I FORBID IT!” Noctis closed the door behind him. He walked the block in a huff, hoping to clear his head.

The air was nice and brisk, and much colder than it had been in the past. The weather had truly been unpredictable lately. The smell of rain hung around once again, and Noctis adjusted the collar of his cloak to block the cold breeze against the back of his neck. His father's words continued to swim in the back of his mind. He checked his pocket watch, making sure he wouldn't be late to tea at Ignis'. He needed the reprieve after that. There were still a couple of hours left until he was expected. 

He took a turn down a busier street, heading towards the shopping district. Further down from the market, this was where one could find all the nice boutiques and specialty shopping. Women were heard tittering among one another outside the floral shops and dress boutiques. Making his way through people, he browsed the different window displays. He enjoyed looking at all the frivolous dresses and fancy furniture. Around another corner, he was surprised to see Prompto walking out of a store with a large box under his arm. 

"Prompto!" He called after him, hoping to get his attention. A whirl of blonde hair turned his way, and he was met with a large grin and a wave. He stood out from the other shoppers on the street, and Noctis couldn't help but admire this about him. That same warm feeling flushed to his face again as he approached, but this time it was different. 

"Noctis!" Prompto said excitedly. "I was just on my way back to Ignis'. He gave me more money than I know what to do with, but I really want to show him this!" Noctis looked at the large box under his arm, curious to know what it is. "Would you like to walk there with me?" That question sent Noctis' heart flipping in his chest. 

"S-sure!" He agreed, and the two began walking down the cobblestone street together. As they did Prompto began talking about all the things he had seen in Insomnia that fascinated him. He seemed so full of wonder. One thing he mentioned, in particular, stood out. Prompto was talking about cameras, and how fascinating the process seemed. 

"I've never had my picture taken before!" he explained. Noctis thought for a moment and decided they would take a detour given they had the extra time. They approached a photography studio, and Prompto smiled as he stepped inside. The walls were lined with sepia-toned photographs of different people and families. As he looked around a larger built man with his hair pulled back walked out into the front. 

"Lord Caelum!" He greeted. They shook hands. 

"It's good to see you Mr. Dorden," Noctis responded. "My friend here has never had his picture taken before, I was wondering if you might do us the honors?" he asked. Prompto's face lit up when he heard this, and began to vibrate with excitement. His hand shot out.

"Prompto Argentum. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Dorden!" He said enthusiastically as they shook hands. 

"Please, call me Vyv. I've been the one to photograph almost all the Lords and Ladies of Insomnia. I can make anyone look like royalty!" he boasted and with that, he motioned them back into the studio. It was a modest room, each side containing various types of furniture and draperies behind them. Prompto chose to pose in a nice, but modest, wooden armchair chair sitting in front of a fireplace. Overtop of the mantle, was a trophy head of a very large, grey wolf with fangs bared. "Excellent choice!" Vyv said as he began to adjust the tripod and prepare the photograph.

Prompto sat in the chair, trying to keep his back as straight as possible. He fumbled with the scarf around his neck, only making it worse. While Vyv was still preparing the camera, Noctis walked up to Prompto and helped him with his wardrobe malfunction. Prompto laughed nervously. 

"I still don't have these fancy clothes figured out." he confessed. Noctis smiled as the scarf was straightened out. His hand began to grow clammy as he helped, fighting back these sudden, awkward feelings. He cleared his throat and stepped back, admiring his work as he wiped his hands down the front of his vest. Prompto beamed and turned towards Vyv. He noticed his smile falter a little. 

"Feeling okay, Prompto?" he asked. Prompto nodded. 

"I'm actually a little nervous now. I've never seen myself in a photo before, and I feel even stranger having just a photo of myself. Would you…" He paused for a moment, "would you maybe want to be in the photo with me? Is that okay?" He asked, seemingly to both Noctis and Vyv. 

"The more the merrier!" Cried Vyv from under the camera's cloth. "We're ready! So if you gentlemen would like to situate yourselves how you like." Prompto sat upright on the wooden chair, and Noctis stood behind him, just to his right with a hand resting on his shoulder. "Now both of you try to stay as still as possible for just a couple of minutes. I recommend a neutral expression." After a second, there was a click and a loud POOF from the camera. Noctis felt Prompto jump under his hand, however, he maintained composure and neither of them moved. After another minute, Vyv came out from under the cloth. "That should be perfect!" Both Noctis and Prompto relaxed their posture. "I'll have your photograph ready and framed by tomorrow!" The two of them thanked Vyv, and after collecting their cloaks and Prompto's package they left. Once outside Prompto turned to Noctis with a big smile on his face. 

"Thank you so much for that experience!" He said. "I don't know how to make it up to you, but I'm excited to see the finished picture!" Noctis smiled and agreed. `

A light rain was beginning to fall. Overhead window shutters were heard slamming shut. The two took this as their sign to move on to Ignis'. 

  
  


* * *

"This certainly is some cause for suspicion." Ignis adjusted his glasses as he looked over the invitation. Noctis had been eager to show him the letter, hoping he might have some better insight, especially after relaying the conversation he had with his father earlier. 

"At least now we have a valid reason to go." Noctis sighed. "Feels like too good of timing to be true." The other three nodded in agreement. Gladio spoke up. 

"It absolutely feels like a trap, as if they knew we needed a reason to go. Now that they want us there, I wonder if it's such a good idea." Having done his share of bounty hunting, Gladio could sense an ambush coming if he paid enough attention. 

"However, to not go would be even more foolish. So I guess we have our answer." The four could feel the tension in the air. The way everything had suddenly escalated in the last two weeks, there was no telling what could be in store for them. After a moment, Ignis looked to Prompto. 

"I'm so sorry, you had something you wanted to show me?" Prompto perked up at the question and ran over to where he had left the box. He set it carefully on the table and lifted the lid. 

Inside was a new crossbow. The wood was finely carved and polished, the strings looked to be of a higher quality as well. Gladiolus whistled, impressed by the weaponry. Carefully, Prompto lifted the crossbow from the box. 

"With the money you paid me, I thought maybe a better weapon was in order. Especially if I'm going to be a 'bodyguard' for high ranking citizens of Insomnia, I feel I should look the part. Also…" he set the crossbow on the table and lifted a quiver from the box as well. "I had these special made." He slid out some of the bolts, and a silver tip gleamed at the end. 

"Prompto, I'm quite impressed!" Ignis exclaimed. "That's the nicest crossbow I've ever seen." The men marveled for a moment before Prompto put it back in its case. 

"I still couldn't thank you enough, Ignis," Prompto said with a smile. "Whatever is out there, waiting for us, I'm ready. Ambush or not." 

* * *

~~~

_ "Noctis, help me!" the cries echoed down a dark, stone hallway.  _

_ "Luna!" he called back, as he tried running down the hall. His footsteps resonating behind him. Ahead was a faint glow of light, and a barred door came into view. He kept running, but no matter how fast he moved his feet he couldn't get any closer. He could hear footsteps behind him, but these were not his own. His pace quickened, and there was a bright flash of light. When he reopened his eyes, he stood before a small jail cell with iron bars. Inside was Lunafreya, sitting on the ground looking up at Noctis. Surely this was a dream? His Luna was stronger than this.  _

_ "Noctis, please help me. He's coming!" Her soft, Tenebraen accent melted his heart. He heard a laugh from behind him echo down the dark, unlit corridor. He spun around but saw nothing.  _

_ "Noctis!" He turned around, and this time saw Prompto in the cell instead.  _

_ "Please help me! You don't know what they'll make me do!" The laughter behind Noctis rang out again, this time much more menacing than before. A beam of moonlight shined down through a small window at the top of the jail cell. "Noctis please!" he cried out.  _

_ "I don't know what to do!" he responded with desperation. Prompto began to twitch and fall to the ground. The dark laughter grew louder in his ears, and he cried out. Then everything went dark.  _

~~~  
  


Noctis awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat. He looked around, forgetting where he was. The ground swayed back and forth underneath him, and the air smelled salty. Then he remembered, they were on the boat towards Niflheim. He was worried when he didn't see Prompto in the small bed next to his, but when he left the cabin, he saw Prompto's blond hair turned down towards a wooden bucket. Ignis sat behind him rubbing his back, and trying to comfort him. It seemed that the sea did not agree with his stomach. Relieved to know that at least Prompto was safe, Noctis was able to relax. When he asked if Prompto would be alright, Ignis assured him all was well and they were expecting to dock in Niflheim within the afternoon. 

When they arrived, they found that it was quite similar to Insomnia. The streets were busy, as the citizens went about their daily errands. It seemed quieter here, most people had their head down and didn't speak much to each other. It certainly didn't feel as friendly or communal as Insomnia's marketplace. Everyone looked so tired and homely. Not what one would have expected from such a high society region. They approached a line of cabs, all led by the finest horses ever seen. 

"Excuse me, sir," Ignis approached one of the cabs, "Myself and these three gentlemen need a ride out to Niflheim castle? Would you be able to take us?" 

The cab driver looked at Ignis for a moment, before giving him an answer. 

"Sorry, sir, no can do." was his answer. "Ain't no one that's willin' to go up there. Strange things 'ave been 'appening around here." The other cab drivers all murmured in agreement. "Why, no one's asked to go up that way in years. Not until a few months ago some Lady or another came 'round here with her brother askin' the same thing." Noctis perked up when he heard this. 

"That could have been Lunafreya!" he exclaims. "Please, tell us who took her up there?" Although, Noctis didn't have to wait for an answer when they heard someone behind them up on his black carriage speak up. 

"That would be me, good sirs." They turned to see an older man sitting upon his bench, hat looking tattered and unkempt. His teeth were crooked, and his hair hung in his face like a dying willow tree. His eyes had an unnatural orange glow to them, but perhaps it was merely a trick of the light. Noctis couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this man. Something in his smile felt menacing. They didn't have many choices. 

"If you could," began Ignis, "we greatly appreciate it." As they began to climb into the carriage, Prompto grabbed Noctis' arm for a moment. 

"Are you sure this is okay? Can we trust him?" Noctis paused for a moment, wondering the same thing himself. 

"We'll just have to hope so." Was all he could muster in response. "Besides, I have you to keep me safe now." He said this, as a way to help him feel better. Prompto's pale cheeks flushed ever so slightly as he crawled behind Noctis into the carriage. 

The carriage ride didn't take too long, and for this Prompto was thankful. The cab was much smaller than the one they had ridden in before, and he wasn't even sitting next to Gladio. 

Soon the large castle was in sight. Prompto's eyes grew wide. He had never seen anything like it. Not even the grandness of Insomnia could have prepared him to see such a large and ornate structure. As they passed the large iron gate, he was able to see more clearly. 

The castle boasted grande, gothic architecture. Gargoyles kept watch along the walls overhead, and a large fountain in front sat dry and undisturbed. The carriage rolled up to the large front doors. As the men climbed out, the driver took their luggage. The wooden doors began to open with a loud creak, and a man stepped through. He wore a long, opulent cloak covered in embroidery. His hair hung around his shoulders in purple auburn locks. He laughed and said with arms spread wide, 

"Welcome to my home!" ~


	9. A Kiss Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sinister host welcomes the four, and a kiss is finally shared.

The great wooden doors were thrown open with a loud creak as Ardyn made his grand introduction to his most recent arrivals. 

“Welcome to my home!” with arms spread wide. “My most...esteemed guests!” He dipped into a very low and dramatic bow. The other four tipped their heads in return. Ignis removed his top hat. 

“You must be the great Baron Izunia that sent Lord Noctis the invitation?” He reached out a hand, to which Ardyn took in his own, rather carefully. His handshake was softer than what Ignis was used to. Ardyn smiled at him. 

“And you must be Ignis Scientia. I’ve heard all about you.” he said this with a light-hearted tone, but Ignis felt something sinister lying underneath. 

“All good things, I hope!” Ignis said, trying to hide his nervous tone. He was sure to keep his eyes on this man. Nothing encouraged this more than when he then approached Noctis. 

“Ah, and you are the most esteemed Lord Noctis Caelum, son of Duke Regis Caelum of Insomnia.” As he approached, he once again bowed before Noctis, and he took his hand. He gave Noctis a soft kiss on the back of his hand. “So good of you to come and visit.” Noctis blushed and looked away, trying to take his hand back without seeming rude. This was the kind of royal attention he always tried to avoid. 

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you.” he finally answered. “And this is my new hired hand, Prompto.” He motioned towards Prompto, trying to get Ardyn’s attention off of himself. Ardyn took a step towards the blond man and shook his hand as well. A wicked smile flashed across his face for a moment, and Prompto thought at first it could have been his imagination. 

“It’s very nice to meet you all.” Ardyn said. “I think we will all have a fantastic time together! I only wish the party wasn’t three days away.” They followed him inside, and the four of them shuddered as the wooden doors behind them boomed shut. They found themselves inside a large entry parlor with a high vaulted ceiling. Before them was a large set of staircases that split off to the right and the left. In the middle, was a large, ornate door. Suits of armor stood guard by each pillar in the room. Their collective footsteps echoed throughout the chamber as they made their way up the stairs and to the right. As they passed the large doors, Ardyn stopped. 

“This here is where our fabulous gala is to be held! I have friends from all over coming for the extravagance.” He then led them up the stairs to the right, and into a long corridor, lined with various portraits and landscapes. Each one was a Baron and Count of one place or another. Noctis wasn’t paying attention by any means. He was more concerned over the welfare of his friend. 

“I don’t suppose you know where Lunafreya is, do you?” Noctis asked, trying not to sound too overeager. 

“Ah yes, Lady Lunafreya. She is a delight, isn’t she?” was all Ardyn said. “Here are your rooms! Lord Caelum has the suit, Mr. Argentum will be in the room next to his…” he turned towards them, making eye contact with Ignis. “Mr. Scientia, you and Mr. Amicitia will be sharing a room. I hope that’s not...disagreeable? I just have so many guests attending…” he said with a wicked smile. Ignis cleared his throat. 

“No...not at all.” He gave Gladio an uncomfortable look. Ardyn clapped his hands together. 

“Wonderful then!” He cried, his boisterous voice echoing down the hallway. “Make yourselves at home! Your rooms are supplied with dinner tonight and a bottle of wine. I figure you gentlemen had a long trip. I will see you all… very soon.” With that he gave a low bow, and sauntered off down the staircase they came from. The four men looked at each other for a moment. 

“Should we be worried?” Asked Prompto, once their host was out of earshot. He nervously ran a finger along the high collar of his shirt. Still not being used to the new wardrobe was bad enough, but now Prompto’s anxiety, or maybe just his instincts were on high alert. 

“Let’s all just stay cautious. Prompto, you and Noctis keep a close eye on each other. Although, I get the suspicion that maybe I don’t have to ask.” Ignis said with a smile. Prompto and Noctis both felt their faces flush, and both looked away for a moment. Gladio chuckled, and they all made their way into their rooms. 

Prompto walked into his room and was surprised at the elegance. He had never been anywhere so opulent. He thought Ignis had expensive taste. The walls were heavily decorated with ornate, golden portrait frames, candelabras, and statues. Golden cupids watched from above, and in the corner was a gorgeous table with delicate carvings along the legs. On the table was a delicious looking dinner. Garula steak, potatoes and leeks, all cooked in probably the finest spices in the country. Prompto wondered what Ignis thought of the cooking. 

His hunger was getting the best of him as he sat down to the table. Skeptical at first, he sniffed the food but nothing seemed suspicious or off to him. He dug in, and in minutes his food was gone. He leaned back for a moment, feeling satisfied. He couldn’t help but feel a little lonely though. He had grown so used to eating with the others now, that eating by himself almost felt isolating. He considered knocking on Noctis’ door, just see how he was doing. It wouldn’t be anything more than that! Although, thinking about that made his heart beat faster. They had shared a room before, but that was out of convenience. It wasn’t just Prompto looking for company, and he didn’t want to make Noctis uncomfortable. 

As he fought with himself on this, he decided to turn to the bottle of wine nestled comfortably in the ice bucket. He popped the cork and drank a glass. The wine was sweet and went down nicely. It wasn’t a drink he had very often, at least not before he stayed with Ignis. Caught up in the sweetness, he had two more glasses. 

Prompto had been drunk before, but this felt different. His head felt light and fuzzy, and he felt like he was floating. He was also feeling brave and stood up intending to walk over to Noctis’s door and tell him everything. What that meant exactly, Prompto wasn’t sure. Then the wine made him dizzy. So dizzy that the world started to spin at an alarming rate under his feet. He made it over to his bed and lay down for a moment. Then everything went dark. 

* * *

  
  


Noctis finally awoke, feeling groggy as can be. He looked around for a moment to remember where he was. His head throbbed and he felt a little dizzy. He only had one glass of wine, but he felt like he drank a whole barrel. He wasn’t sure how long he slept, and he was still in his day clothes. He stood and rubbed his eyes when he heard a voice from outside the door. 

“Noctis, darling?” It sounded like Lunafreya, he recognized that soft, Tenebraen accent. “Lord Noctis, I need your help!” She didn’t often refer to him as  _ Lord _ Noctis, only when around other nobles, but he didn’t think of this much. 

“Luna?” He called back. He opened his door hoping to see her, but when he looked down the hall, he saw a ghostly white figure turning the corner. “Luna, wait!” His emotions getting the better of him he ran after her. He turned the corner and saw her at the end of the hall. 

“What are you doing? Wait!” and he continued to run. He followed her through a door, and down spiraling stone steps leading to the depths of the castle. Torches lined the walls, barely illuminating the steps underneath. He got to the bottom and saw Luna standing before an open cell. 

“Over here, quick!” she waved him over, and Noctis came running. He ran up to the cell and stood next to her. 

“Luna, what is it? I haven’t even seen you in so long I-” suddenly he was shoved into the stone cell, and a large metallic clang rang through the dungeon. As he fell, his back hit the stone hard and he cried out in pain. He sat upon his knees and looked up into her bright green eyes. 

“Luna! What are you doing?” he cried as he grabbed the bars, trying to pull the door open. She began to laugh, softly at first, but it grew more and more hysterical. Purple and black smoke began to form underneath her and slowly twist up and around her body before fully engulfing her. The laugh shifted, and as the smoke began to clear, Ardyn stood before him. 

“What a chivalrous young man. Little Lord Noctis here to save his princess from the castle. Although I’m beginning to think you boys aren’t in the business of saving the princess now, are we? I believe there’s another blonde that’s captured our Lord’s fancy.” Noctis glared at him, wanting to say everything and nothing. The dull pain in his back beginning to grow. Ardyn stepped towards the cell, and the same purple smoke surrounded him as he stepped through the bars, like a ghost through the wall. Noctis stood, as much it hurt and leaned his side against the wall. 

“What do you want with us? I don’t understand. Why did you take Ravus and Luna away?” Ardyn laughed as he closed the distance between them. 

“I didn’t  _ take _ anybody. Ravus came of his own accord, and his lovely little sister followed. In fact, Ravus is quite fond of me, and I think he’s going to be very loyal.” Noctis glared but had nothing to say. 

“ _ You, _ on the other hand, are of much more importance to me.” he said, as he lifted a hand under Noctis’ chin, lifting his face towards his. Noctis tried to avert his eyes but found it difficult. The orange haze had a hold over him. “You see, a long time ago, your father took something from me. So now I’m taking something of his.” Noctis looked back and pulled his head away. Ardyn lowered his hand and took a step back. 

“What are you talking about? What would my father do? He’s just a lawyer with a fancy property title. He barely leaves the city.” Ardyn laughed again as he turned away for a moment. It was starting to linger in the back of Noctis’s mind at this point. 

“It sounds like your father hasn’t been too truthful with you over the years” He spun around, rather dramatically, and looked Noctis in the eyes once again. Auburn locks hung in his face, and his orange eyes were glowing through. “Since I have you here, and time to spare I’ll tell you. A long time ago, before you were even a flicker in your father's eye, I was holed up quite comfortably in a nice castle in Gralea. We had quite a clan of us in a nice castle, overlooking snowy mountain tops. Isolated and far from humanity. I was surrounded by beautiful men and women, and we had the most opulent parties. As I’m sure you understand, our appetites are...difficult to satisfy at times. Well, what better way to eat the rich than to invite them over for dinner!” his terrible smile crossed his lips once again. Still, Noctis said nothing. 

“However,” he continued, “There were none so beautiful as my gorgeous wife, the lovely Aera Fleuret.” This caught Noctis’ attention. “Oh yes,” Ardyn continued, seeing the connection being made in his mind. “Perhaps now my interest in the Fleurets makes more sense to you. She and I were together for so long. Her family line moving on without her, we lived in blissful immortality together for a long time. However, people talk, and the townsfolk nearest the castle began to catch wind that something wasn’t right. The wealthy going off on trips and never coming back. Unfortunately, your father and his little friend Dr. Scientia are quite studious and found us out. So they brought their little monster hunter gang to my home, to my threshold,” his voice began to rise, “UNINVITED, and unwarranted. Many of us got away in time, but not my beautiful Aera. He pierced her in the heart with silver, and she was gone.” 

Ardyn stepped away, as Noctis processed everything he heard. Everything he’s known, been told was a lie. For his protection? Or to cover up his father’s past so that Noctis wouldn’t make the same choices. 

“You still kill people, innocent people! What about the girls from the village? Or the attacks in Insomnia? Did my father have anything to do with that? Or were you just preying on innocent people to satisfy your disgusting thirst and make a statement?” Noctis became more and angrier as the truth began to set in. Ardyn chuckled but didn’t give him an answer. 

“First I will take his son, then I will take his city.” Without saying more he vanished into the purple smoke. 

“COME BACK HERE!” Noctis yelled out in anger, but to no one now. He grabbed the bars to his cell, and without knowing what else to do he yelled out into the dungeon, but no one would hear him. 

* * *

_ “Prompto...Prompto please wake up!”  _ Everything felt dark and groggy. Prompto could hear a voice, and small hands shaking his body. The voice was unfamiliar to him. There was a smell that he did recognize though, and this brought him out of his daze. When his eyes were finally opened and focused, he looked up and saw a young woman with long, white hair standing over him. Her orange eyes looked into his, her lips were slightly parted revealing the tips of fangs, and she smelled like vampire. He jumped, and quickly scooted himself to the other end of the bed in a panic. 

“Stay away from me!” he cried out. He crawled off the edge of the bed and looked up over the mattress. “I know what you are, and you probably don’t want my blood anyways. I taste like dog!” He yelled, hoping it would keep the vampire from sucking his blood and buy him some time. He looked around the room, wondering where his crossbow was kept. 

“Wait!” the woman cried out, “I don’t want to eat you. I don’t want to eat anyone.” she almost laughed as she said this. “I’m trying to save my brother, as well as Lord Noctis.” 

“Noctis?” Prompto was on high alert now. “What happened? Is he okay?” She looked at him with a sad smile. “Wait…” he said, as it all pieced together, “are you Lady Lunafreya?” She nodded.

“I am, and it is so nice to meet you, Mr. Argentum. I had hoped we could have met under more agreeable circumstances.” She sat down on the bed, the skirt of her large white gown engulfing her lower half. “I’m afraid something terrible is happening. Our host is not as charming as one might hope.” Prompto stood, and started pacing around the room. 

“Where is he?” Prompto asked. 

“He’s not in his room, I don’t know where Ardyn planned on taking him. Down into the dungeons would be my guess. He said he wanted a great, grand show at his gala tonight.” 

“Tonight? I thought the gala was to be in two days? Friday evening.” 

“Tonight is Friday evening...you’ve all been asleep for nearly three days. You drank the wine...didn’t you?” Luna asked softly. Prompto just looked at her, his mouth hanging open. His eyes searched the room and he found his suitcase. He threw it open to reveal the crossbow inside. He slung it over his shoulders with the quiver nearby and threw his cloak on over top of it to keep it concealed. While he didn’t have any other choice but to trust Lunafreya, he would still be keeping an eye on her, just in case. 

Together they left the room and quickly made their way down the hall. Prompto sniffed the air. Something...different but still familiar. It led him around the corner, and towards a door leading to a spiral staircase. Then, Prompto picked up a smell he came to know very well. They rushed down the stairs and the dungeon hall. Before Prompto was Noctis, sitting down in an old dirty cell. His cloak and scarves discarded on the ground, he sat leaned against the bars. As Prompto approached, Noctis perked up and stood as quickly as he could despite the pain in his back. Then he saw Luna behind him. 

“Prompto be careful, Ardyn shapeshifts!” He pointed at Luna. She quickly approached the bars, but Noctis took a step back. Sadness filled her eyes. She reached her hand gently through the bars out towards Noctis. 

“Noctis, I promise it’s me. You have to trust me.” her soft voice encouraged him. He took her hand, and a soft, blue light glowed from their hands. The pain in his back began to subside, and he was able to stand a little straighter. The headache began to clear as well. 

“Luna...it really is you.” he said with a smile. Prompto’s eyes grew wide as he watched this happen. 

“You have powers? Are you a witch too?” He asked, remembering what he learned about Gladiolus and his family.

“I am, but I’m afraid my powers aren’t as strong as they once were…” she looked to Noctis, and he saw that her eyes were a soft orange color and not the bright blue eyes he was so used to. He gently touched her cheek. Prompto averted his eyes from the scene, whether it was out of jealousy or just being considerate, he wasn’t even sure. 

“He...changed you…” Noctis realized, “Is there a way to fix it? Is there a cure?” 

“I’ve read before that some creatures revert to normal when the one that changed them is...well destroyed. It was noted in vampires as well as werewolves and some changelings.” 

“You had books on all that?” Noctis was surprised. 

“Yes, well Tenebrae isn’t as restrictive in their paranormal literature I suppose. I needed to research before I came looking for my brother. Despite my preparations, I was still...unprepared.” 

Luna looked on for a moment. 

“How do we get Noctis out of here?” Prompto finally asked. “I don’t suppose you have keys, do you?” Luna shook her head slowly. 

“Ardyn is the only one that carries the keys, and we would have to kill him first, or seduce him. I don’t believe any of us are up for that task.” 

“There’s no time for that!” Prompto shouted suddenly. “Both of you step back.” Confused, Luna and Noctis both stepped away from the barred gate. Prompto unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and removed the bracelet from his wrist. Instantly a surge of energy ran through his veins. His teeth began to itch.  _ Keep it together, keep it together.  _ Without wasting too much time he grabbed the bars with his hands and began trying to force the door open by pure strength alone. The metal groaned as it resisted, and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Still, he pulled, as more of his feral strength released itself. He could feel the lock begin to give. 

“You nearly have it, Prompto!” Noctis called out. A rush of encouragement from Noctis was all he needed. With a loud growl bordering on a full roar, Prompto pulled the gate loose with a loud rusty clang. 

Once the door was open, he collapsed on the ground to catch his breath. Breathing deeply, he worked towards repressing the growing instincts inside him. He could hear Noctis and Luna speaking, but their words were muffled and unintelligible to him. Hands on the cold stone floor, he looked down as he sweat profusely. Then he felt hands on either shoulder. He looked over to Noctis, who was saying something, but he wasn’t sure what. He felt someone place the bracelet around his wrist, and then hold his hand. Finally, his breathing began to slow, and his muscles stopped writhing inside him. His teeth and nails stopped itching, and his mind began to clear. 

He was able to get his bearings and realized that Noctis was sitting next to him, holding his hand with his other arm around his shoulders. Luna kneeled before Prompto and lifted a hand to his cheek. She leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

“You did very well.” she said to Prompto before she stood, brushing the dirt from her gown “I don’t want Ardyn to get too suspicious and realize I’ve left my room. I have a very special friend I need to find. You two should find Ignis and Gladiolus when you can. Then tonight at the gala, perhaps we can find a way to end this.” She disappeared down the hall, leaving Noctis and Prompto alone. Prompto looked back to Noctis. 

“I’m...sorry you had to see that. Again.” Prompto flushed. 

“Don’t be silly,” Noctis said, “You did what needed to be done. You’re taking something and using it towards good. That’s what’s important. I’m glad you did…” Noctis said as he squeezed Prompto’s hand. He felt something in his chest flip around again. It was a feeling he was starting to get used to around Noctis. Without thinking, Prompto finally spoke up, 

“I-before tonight I have a bit of a confession…” he said, looking down at the floor. Noctis moved to sit in front of Prompto, but never let go of his hand. “Before I met Ignis, I wasn’t much of a person. I was just a hunter making a small living and getting through life. Which was fine, but now everything is different. And I’ve come to...realize some things about myself that I wouldn’t have expected. It’s something I’m terrified to admit whether it’s too myself or others but…” he paused for a moment and looked to Noctis, trying to gauge his reaction to what he was implying. Noctis simply smiled and nodded, encouraging him to go on. 

“I find myself having...very fond feelings for you, Noctis.” His heart was beating like a war drum, and he could feel his palms begin to sweat. “I feel like I shouldn’t, being a man, and with no title. You’re meant for a nice woman like Lady Lunafreya. I would only bring trouble to your life…” he paused for a moment, “but if I die tonight, I don’t want it to be with unsaid confessions…” and with that Prompto finished speaking. His breathing was starting to quicken again, and for a moment he felt the need to run and hide. Noctis has seen all sides of him now, and there was no going back. 

“Prompto…” Noctis whispered, “I don’t even know how to tell you that that was everything I wanted to hear.” he said with a smile. Prompto looked up into those bright shining eyes, they looked almost purple in the dim lighting of the dungeon. He fought back the urge to tuck away the black locks hanging in his face. “To hell with my titles, and to hell with my father. Lunafreya and I have been close since childhood, but we never had the intention to marry one another. If we did, it would be purely out of convenience and living with a close companion. Romantic interest isn’t really there between us. And now…” this time Noctis was the one to hold Prompto’s cheek, “now I finally have a reason. I have an answer to why I’ve been hesitant all this time. You were the one to make me see that in myself as well.” Prompto’s heart was ready to expel itself from his chest now. He felt weightless like he might float up to the ceiling. His freckled cheeks began to flush. 

“Can I...can I kiss you?” Prompto asked. Noctis nodded softly and bringing his face closer their lips met. It was like fireworks went off in Prompto’s body. He kissed him back, and for the first time, they both felt a sense of passion and intimacy they never had before. They leaned into each other, and Prompto’s hand found the back of Noctis’ neck. They enjoyed this moment, feeling each other's lips and breath. After they lingered on each other, they finally broke apart. Both of them breathing heavily, from nothing more than a kiss. 

“We should go…” Noctis reminded him. Prompto nodded, and they both stood. Noctis pulled him in for a hug, and just for a minute longer, they held each other. They didn’t know what would happen that night, but they were grateful to finally share this together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is easily my favorite chapter so far, I've feel like I've been writing just for this. I hope everyone's been enjoying it so far, we're nearly close to the end. Once this story is finished, I will be going through and revising it heavily. Some chapters may go, either way, it could use some work. But, if you've been with me so far, and I am beyond grateful. Anyone else set a resolution for 2020 vowing to finally finish their projects?


	10. The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis confronts Ardyn, but at what cost?

Chapter 10 - A Grand Exit

Evening swooped in, and the great vampire gala was underway. As was in line with Ardyn’s opulent ways, it was a masquerade ball. Some were adorned in beaded gowns and suits resembling the fae, with flowery, delicate masks hiding their faces. Others were more macabre, in fits of black and red, with devilish horns and masks lined with sharp teeth along the bottom. The room was full of music and chatter. A masked orchestra sat in the corner as they filled the walls with a macabre waltz. All dancing in sync. Daemons and faeries, gods and royalty, all were represented in the grand costume ball. 

Prompto and Noctis stood outside the ballroom doors, waiting to enter. The muffled sound of the party inside could be heard through the large doors. 

“Should we keep waiting for Ignis or Gladio? We haven’t seen them since we came back from the dungeon.” Prompto asked. They weren’t anywhere to be found, so Prompto and Noctis had to come up with a plan on their own. It was pretty half baked. 

“We can’t wait anymore. So we’ll just...go with what we have.” Noctis replied, feeling quite unsure of himself. “Wait out here till I yell for you, and then we’ll attack.” He peeked under his cloak to make sure the silver dagger was in its place. He felt lost without Ignis to help him, he was better with strategic thinking. All he knew was that he had to be careful, Luna had mentioned that Ardyn invited human nobles to the party as well. Noctis took a deep breath and tied the mask over his face. He looked back and saw a small group of people arriving inside the castle. 

“I hope we’re not too late!” One of the women exclaimed. 

“I’ve always wanted to attend one of his parties!” They all giggled like children as they approached. 

Prompto, wanting to hold a cover, opened the ballroom door for them as a servant, and Noctis slipped inside with them, hoping to go unnoticed. Once inside, he quickly rounded the corner and hid behind a grand pillar, hoping to stay out of Ardyn’s sight. He peered around and saw him sitting up at the front, in a large armchair. Luna sat next to him looking bored and unimpressed, and her brother Ravus stood on his other side to his right. Then, in front of him, at the bottom of the platform, stood Ignis on one side, and Gladiolus on the other. They stared blankly off into space, unmoving. 

Ardyn stood from his chair and surveyed the room. He then clinked a fork to his glass, signaling the band to stop playing so that he could have full attention. The dancing stopped and everyone turned their attention to the host. 

“Good evening, everyone!” He said with grandiosity as he motioned to everyone. They all clapped and cheered in response. “I hope everyone is having a lovely night so far. I wanted to be sure that my lovely guests here have an excellent welcome to my castle.” He looked to Luna, who only gave him a half-smile and a nod. “Everyone here looks so wonderful, so decadent, so  _ inhuman. _ Simply delicious!” There was a drawl in his voice. Noctis could feel his heart racing. Should he make himself known now? Would it even be a surprise to him anyway? What if he hurt the others? Or the innocent people that don’t know what kind of ball they’re even at? 

Ardyn stepped down from the platform and walked among the guests. “Now, everyone pair up for the next dance! I want everyone to dance with someone they didn’t come with! Let’s make it...interesting.” With that, everyone found a new partner, and a new song began. “The Waltz of the Macabre!” Ardyn announced. A dark and haunting tune began to dance from the orchestra as the room began to spin. 

“Won’t you dance with me, young man?” A voice from behind Noctis stole his attention. A young woman with short blonde hair and an elaborate gold and yellow dress approached him. He couldn’t recognize the voice. Before he could protest, she grabbed him by the arm and swung him out onto the dance floor. Side to side they swooped through the crowd. He tried to look through the mask and saw only orange eyes smiling at him. 

“Quite a party,” Noctis said, trying to make some sense of the situation. 

“It is!” she agreed. “To think, I would have spent my whole life tucked away in some nowhere village.” She smiled. Then it clicked. 

“Cindy? You’re the girl that went missing from Hammerhead, aren’t you?” He whispered. She said nothing and only looked at him through the mask. 

“You must hurry before the song ends.” She finally responded, keeping her voice low. 

“What does that mean?” He asked, but before he could get an answer, the music suddenly surged to a finale, and Ardyn yelled, 

“FEAST!” and in seconds the whole ballroom was filled with screams, and shrill cries of fear. Each dancer hidden in the masks, all had their teeth bore down into the necks of their partners whose bodies then collapsed. The floor began to bloody from the sudden attack. Cindy had dipped away, leaving Noctis in the middle of the dance floor, alone. 

“NO!” He cried out when it finally sunk in what had happened. He was too late. 

“Noctis!” Ardyn yelled out in anger. The ballroom door flew open, and Prompto stood there, crossbow in hand, looking around frantically. His face paled when he saw what just transpired. Noctis was surrounded by vampires, freshly fed. A small stream of blood rolled past Noctis’s feet. He looked up to Ardyn defiantly. 

“What have you done?” He cried out. Ardyn laughed as he approached. 

“Why, exactly what I  _ told  _ you I would do!” he answered, as he motioned around the room. “However, I didn’t intend on you escaping so easily, I suppose that mutt over there helped you out after all.” he said as he pointed to Prompto, still standing in the doorway, looking defiant. 

Prompto took a step forward into the ballroom. Other vampires began to crowd him, blocking him from getting closer. He held up his crossbow ready to fire while trying to rid himself of the anxiety that he didn’t have  _ nearly _ enough bolts for a crowd this large. 

They lunged towards him hissing, and he began firing off bolts. One by one the vampires fell, but he felt outnumbered. 

Noctis stood in the middle of the ballroom, paralyzed. His heart was aching, he felt like a failure. Ignis and Gladio stood unmoving. He could hear the shrill cries from the vampires as Prompto took them down one by one. He wanted to help, but the fight escaped him. His hands shook at his side, as he stood among the chaos. 

“NOCTIS!” Prompto’s shout snapped him back to his bloody reality. He looked back and saw Prompto standing among the bodies of dead vampires, as more approached. One look at each other, and Noctis realized. Prompto was out of silver bolts. Before he could run to him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with Ardyn. His grip was tight, and there was a flurry of black and purple smoke. They reappeared upon the stage of the ballroom, where Ardyn’s throne proudly sat. He watched in horror, incapable of moving under Ardyn’s grasp. He felt a warm breath behind his ear. 

“Why don’t you observe your friend here. He has a surprise in store.” Noctis could hear the evil twist in his smile. What could he do now? He watched on as Prompto was faced with more creatures, and he was now out of bolts. They crowded him and Noctis lost sight of him. His heart filled with dread, as he felt for sure that Prompto was now dead. Suddenly, a roar echoed in the chamber, and the vampires were thrown back, as a large bipedal wolf burst forth from the pile. He began to claw his way through, ripping the vampires to shreds. Noctis was stunned. His head shook, he didn’t understand what was happening. One by one the vampires fell. 

“ENOUGH!” Noctis yelled. His voice carried through the chamber, over the screams of fallen undead, and the roars of the werewolf. He turned to Ardyn defiantly, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. “This is what you wanted? Then fine.” he looked down at his feet. He didn’t want this fate to befall Lunafreya. He withdrew his arms into his cloak. “Take me but...this all needs to stop.” 

Ardyn laughed, a small chuckle at first, but it escalated into an evil and buoyant display. The roaring and screaming behind Noctis stopped. He feared the worst, but couldn’t look behind him. He felt Ardyn’s hand under his chin, and he leaned in stopping short of kissing him. He smelled like blood and wine. His dark auburn hair hung in his eyes. 

“We’ll be sure to write to your father after this.” He whispered, and as Ardyn leaned towards Noctis’s neck, in one quick motion Noctis pulled the silver dagger from it’s hidden sheath and plunged it into Ardyn’s chest. A scream erupted from Ardyn, right into Noctis’s ear. He staggered back with his hands on his ears. He looked up and saw Ardyn on the ground. His skin turned grey as black veins glowed underneath. He began to crumble, and dissipate in a cloud of black and purple smoke. Noctis stood straighter this time and watched as the dying vampire reached towards him, as if looking for pity. Noctis felt none. 

He turned and saw the remaining vampires all kneeling and collapsed on the ballroom floor. They did not crumble away, however. They held their heads and looked on in horror as they all realized they were surrounded by bodies and blood. The women screamed, some fainted. This wasn’t what ultimately demanded Noctis’s attention though. In the middle was Prompto, in his ripped up clothing and covered in blood. 

  
  
  


Prompto’s face paled and his heart sank when he saw Noctis looking at him. It was his only option, and he didn’t want to do it. He looked down in shame, and slowly put the bracelet back on. Should he say something? He looked around and saw the carnage before him, and the blood on his hands. His breathing escalated. Not knowing what to do, he bolted for the front door of the castle. 

Outside the air was still. Prompto shivered, but it was the least of his discomfort. The fountain was running, and he quickly splashed water on his face before aggressively trying to get the drying blood off of his body. Once done, he looked at his reflection in the water. His blonde hair was matted down with blood, his eyes were sunken and tired. He turned away and sat on the edge of the fountain. His eyes began to sting, and he tried to hold back the tears, but it was a fruitless effort. He sobbed and held his face in his hands as the tears burst forth. He couldn’t remember what happened when he changed, but the images that bore his mind when he changed back already haunted him. He never knew he was capable of such destruction. To kill on such an inhuman level wasn’t him. He reeled in these emotions as he wiped the constant tears from his face. 

“Prompto!” A voice called out. His heart sank when he realized who it was, and he couldn’t bear to look up. Footsteps approached and stopped just before him. He still didn’t look. He couldn’t. “Hey...are you okay?” Noctis had a very soft voice now and felt a hand land gently on his knee. Prompto only shook his head, still not moving his hands. They stayed like this for a moment, before he felt a hand on his, slowly moving them from his eyes. He saw Noctis kneeling in front of him, and could feel new tears forming already. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could say. Noctis gave him a questioning look. He rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his throat. “I’m sorry I did it, I didn’t know what else to do and..” there was a catch in his throat, “I didn’t want you to get hurt. I didn’t think…” he looked around, shifting his gaze anywhere but his face. Noctis held his cheek and wiped his tears with his thumb. 

“You did what you had to.” He reassured him. They were quiet, and it felt like hours passed before Prompto finally asked about Lunafreya. “She’s safe,” Noctis answered, “all the vampires that Ardyn changed himself are all human again. Although, they’re all quite traumatized now…” there was sadness in his voice. One problem solved made more for everyone involved. 

Prompto’s eyes cleared up, and he looked towards the castle to see Ignis and Gladiolus walking down the stairs, with Lady Lunafreya close behind them. They approached the fountain. Ignis looked at the two men before him and sighed. 

“This was a dreadful mess,” Ignis said softly. Gladio put his arm around his shoulders. “I should have known better. Noctis, I…” Ignis didn’t know what to say, a first for him. “You were very brave.” was all he could muster. 

“You all were.” Lunafreya spoke. Her dress was dirty, and dried blood stained the hem at her feet. Prompto’s eyes shined at the sight of her. She smiled at him and sat down next to him on the fountain. She took his hands in her own and kissed the back of them. He felt an instant warmth coarse through his body. He could feel his spirits lift, and any ounce of primal emotion left from his transformation were gone and he felt human again. “Please continue to take care of each other.” She said warmly. 

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


The journey home to Lucis was a long one. Noctis couldn’t bear to return to Insomnia and face his father. Despite their victory, a bitter darkness still loomed over their heads. No one wanted to return home, so Prompto invited them to live in his cozy cabin in the Astor Slough village. 

Slowly they rebuilt their confidence. Even though the village had their ’suspicions’ of the four men living together, no one ever gave them grief. They were happy to have new hunters in town, and Dave was grateful to see Prompto alive and still in good health. 

While all was well and good, Prompto stared at his wooden fox statue as he planned his next...excursion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow finally finishing this fic felt like a marathon run. If you read the whole thing, I couldn't thank you enough! I mean it. I'm going to step away from this for a while, in the meantime let me know what you think! I do welcome CONSTRUCTIVE feedback and love reading the comments that I get. Also, if you're interested, feel free to follow me on twitter, my @ is in the endnotes. Thanks again! On to the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback and kudos so far! Reviews are welcome! Thank you for reading!  
> If you’re interested my Twitter is @averyluxx I always respond and I love interaction with the fandom.


End file.
